


Allergies

by behappy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mundane!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds a fluffy cat waiting for him on his couch and he takes it back to its owner, who happens to be too beautiful for words. Alec's greeted by the glittery cat-eyed man, but Alec chokes. Literally. He chokes because, oh yeah, Alec forgot he's deathly allergic to cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chairman Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bipanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipanda/gifts).



> So... I'm also Malec trash... And I know Matthew doesn't want us to call ourselves trash, but, like, I'm such Matthew trash and Malec trash and Harry trash and ugh.

        Alec finds a gorgeous gray cat resting on his couch when he gets home from work. And it makes him jump, his soldier-like persona dropping for a mere fifteen seconds. Five to yelp, five to flinch, and five to recover.  
  
        "What're you doing in here?" He questions, holding his ground as if he hadn't just screamed like a girl.  
  
        The cat simply lifts its head, yawning and blinking its beady eyes at the human. It stands on all four of its paws, stretching with its butt in the air.  
  
        "Okay..." Alec sits at the end of his couch.  
  
        The animal makes no move until Alec reaches his hand out, making a peace offering. It sashays over to him, smelling his open hand before rubbing against it. When it settles itself in his lap, Alec notes that the collar of the feline has a name and address.  
  
        "I'm Chairman Meow, if I'm lost, please bring me home." Alec reads aloud. The address is engraved on the other side of the metal trinket hanging on the cat's pink collar.  
  
        He realizes that the address is right down the road from him. He mindlessly itches his hand, feeling a rash coming on.  
  
        Alec lifts the cat off his lap, placing it on the couch and standing. He stares down at Chairman, wondering who would name their cat that. He ignores the growing itch on his hands and picks the cat up, deciding it's time to return the feline home.  
  
        "Okay, Chairman." Alec cradles the fluffy thing in his arms, wondering if he should be worried about how hard it's getting to breathe.  
  
        He reaches the home, five houses down, and holds the cat in one arm while knocking on the door with the other.  
  
        The door swings open, revealing a young man. Alec wasn't expecting that. "Chairman! Oh, you bad boy!"  
  
        "Um, right." Alec lets the cat be snatched from his grasp, itching below his chin. "I found him... On my couch."  
  
        "Well, darling, if I knew he would be found by you, I would've let him runaway even sooner." The man _flirts_.  
  
        Alec, taken aback, simply chokes. His airways seem to have constricted, and not from the obvious flirting. "Right. Um, you don't happen to have an EpiPen?"  
  
        Alec begins to cough violently, unable to breathe properly with the itch in his throat.  
  
        "Oh, dear. You're allergic to cats, aren't you?"  
  
        Alec nods, falling down to his knees. "H-Help."


	2. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's siblings are way too involved in his life.

        Alec wishes he didn't have to wake up in a hospital bed the next morning with a vague recollection of dropping off a fat cat to a glittery, pretty owner.  
  
        "Alec, what were you thinking?"  
  
        "I couldn't just leave the cat there on my couch, Jace."  
  
        "You could've called! You could've died cause of that thing!"  
  
        "Excuse me, I would like to chime in that that thing is mine."  
  
        "Who even are you?"  
  
        The man with exquisite eyeliner rolls his eyes, holding out his hand for a shake. He's irritated, but most certainly not rude. "Magnus Bane, owner of said thing."  
  
        "So, this is  _your_  fault." Jace turns on the man, ignoring his hand. He's angry  _and_  he's rude.  
  
        "Now, now. No need to get hostile, it's not good for your complextion." Magnus replies.  
  
        Alec begins to wish he died cause, right now, he's dying from embarrassment. "Jace. Jace, stop."  
  
        His adopted brother pays no mind to his complaints, poking an accusative finger at Magnus. "If you would've kept your cat where it should've been, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
        "God, where's that beauty with the red lipstick? She seemed to have her composure." Magnus comments, turning to Alec.  
  
        "I am composed!" Jace all but screams.  
  
        Alec groans. Actually, croaks.  
  
        "I can hear you guys screaming from down the hall." The young girl simpers, hand full of coffees. "Jace, leave Magnus alone. He didn't know."  
  
        "How do  _you_  know him?" Jace interrogates. "Is he another one of your conquests?"  
  
        Magnus crosses his arm. "We follow each other on Instagram."  
  
        Jace looks back at the man with ferocity.  
  
        "Well, as much as I like this banter we have going on, I would rather be shopping to redecorate my loft. Alexander, I left my number in your phone, courtesy of your lovely sister. I'll be in touch to make up for Chairman's bad behavior." Magnus nods his head at Isabelle and Alec, frowns at Jace, and leaves the room.  
  
        "You've scared him away." Isabelle whines. "Alec likes him."  
  
        "He almost got Alec killed."  
  
        Alec groans. "It's just an allergic reaction. I'll be out tomorrow."  
  
        "Yeah, you're being dramatic, Jace." She insists, handing Jace his coffee.  
  
        "Whatever."  
  
        "In all seriousness, though, he  _is_  really cute." She sits in one of the wooden chairs next to Alec's bed. "You should call him when you're out of here."  
  
        "Stay out of my love life."  
  
        "No way in hell, big brother."


	3. Try Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's out of the hospital and Magnus makes plans.

        It's two days later when Alec gets a text from the glittery, Adonis-like man. He was unaware that Magnus had his number, but he guesses that Isabelle had something to do with it.  
  
         **[1: 14PM, Magnus Bane]**: I'm very disappointed at the lack of communication, Alexander. I had to go to your sister for help.  
  
        **[1: 17PM, Alexander]**: Sorry. I've been busy.  
  
        It took Alec three whole minutes to come up with such an inadequate reply.  _I'm_   _screwed,_ he thinks as he scratches the rash on his forearm.  
  
         **[1: 18PM, Magnus Bane]**: Well, I want you to clear a place for me tomorrow afternoon for lunch.  
  
        Alec finds himself flustered, itching his arm even more furiously.  
  
        **[1: 20PM, Alexander]**: Can we do early dinner? I won't finish work until two :/  
  
         **[1: 21PM, Magnus Bane]**: I can work with that.  
  
        **[1: 22PM, Alexander]**: Cool.  
  
         **[1: 23PM, Magnus Bane]**: Talk to you later, darling xx  
  
        Alec drops his phone into his desk drawer, sliding it shut. "Okay, class. Pencils down, tests to the front of the class."  
  
        Being a high school teacher has its shits and giggles, but it can be exhausting, too. Teenagers are like puppies and cats. Never predictable and leaving Alec with a deathly itch.  
  
        "To relieve some unanimous stress, I figured we could just go over some annotations in our textbooks."  
  
        Soon, when going over the Tudors and their sexual endeavors, Alec begins to think of Magnus and his sexual advances.  
  
        " _I'll do you pro bono._ " Magnus had offered, leaning against Alec's hospital bed.  
  
        Alec wonders what Magnus' doing now as the flush crawls up his neck, slow and steady.  
____  
  
        "Ragnor, dear, I will not hesitate to maim you if you hurt my baby Chairman again."  
  
        "That bastard bit me!" The man insists after having stepped on the feline's tail.  
  
        Magnus rolls his cat-like eyes. "Right and I'm the Queen of England."  
  
        "No, you're not."  
  
        "Wow, you catch on fast."  
  
        Ragnor throws a dirty cloth his way, earning a yelp from Magnus. "Do  _not_  mess up my hair!"  
  
        "If I have to hear him complain about you fucking up his hair one more time, Ragnor, you'll never live to hear the end of it." Catarina threatens from Magnus' kitchen.  
  
        "It's been two hours, Cat, when's our lunch-that's-basically-dinner gonna be done?"  
  
        "Almost, Mags, almost."  
  
        "How come you're so much nicer to him than you are to me?" Ragnor complains, arms crossed as he slouches on Magnus' new couch.  
  
        "Cause I'm prettier." Magnus insists, examining his nails for any scrapes.  
  
        "Oh, shut up, will you?" Ragnor seethes, no actual anger underlying his voice.  
  
        "Never."  
  
         **[2: 34PM, Alexander]**: Teaching AP Euro History is such a pain.  
  
        Attached is a picture of a sleeping teenager at the back of Alec's class. The rest of his students look relatively alive, some even making faces at the camera. Magnus is slightly offended on Alec's behalf.  
  
        **[2: 35PM, Magnus Bane]**: I don't understand how anyone could fall asleep with YOU teaching the class.  
  
        " _Now_  he shuts up."  
  
        "Is it that boy from down the street again?" Catarina questions, voice echoing through the newly emptied house.  
  
        Magnus makes a mental note to thank his friends for helping him redecorate. Maybe. Depends if Ragnor behaves.  
  
        "The one you sent to the hospital." Ragnor adds.  
  
        Yeah, Magnus isn't thanking them.  
  
         **[2: 39PM, Alexander]**: Are you flirting with me?  
  
         **[2: 40PM, Magnus Bane]**: Is it working?  
  
        "And now he's ignoring us." Ragnor sighs dramatically. "What're we going to do with this one, Cat?"  
  
        "Get him laid."  
  
        "That's funny, get him-- WHAT?" Realization strikes Ragnor's face, the man becoming disheveled.  
  
        Magnus only laughs at his two best friends.  
  
        "He's ignoring us for a  _boy_  and we're gonna get him  _laid_?"  
  
        "Exactly." Catarina brings in a pot and three bowls. "Here's my corn chowder. Let me get a ladle."  
  
         **[2: 42PM, Alexander]**: A little.  
  
        Magnus grins down at his phone.  
  
        "God, this is sickening."  
  
        "I'm beginning to think that about our friendship." Magnus comments, not bothering to look up.  
  
        **[2: 44PM, Magnus Bane]**: A little isn't enough for me, darling.  
  
        **[2: 45PM, Alexander]**: I guess you'll have to try harder.  
  
       Catarina, having been reading over Magnus' shoulder, says, "Your boy's feisty. I like him."  
  
        "Mhm. I suppose I like him, too."


	4. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner dates and STD's.

        Alec's come to find that Magnus is flirty.  
  
        "I'm going to ignore your horrible taste in clothes just this once, darling. But next time, I'm choosing your outfit." Magnus runs a finger down Alec's torso.  
  
        Alec gulps.  _Next time._  
  
        "I've already expressed my dearest apologies on behalf of Chairman Meow, but I would like to also give my condolences."  
  
        "Condolences?"  
  
        Magnus nods, putting down his cup of hot tea. "I've obviously died and gone to Heaven because you, my dear, are an angel."  
  
        Alec splutters on his water, a drip falling down his chin. It takes him a moment to recover and Magnus doesn't look at all worried, leaving Alec to situate himself. "I'm not... I'm not an angel."  
  
        "I would beg to differ." Magnus argues. "Most people would've taken poor Chairman to the Humane Society, but you brought him back. You're angelic."  
          
        "Okay." Alec relents.  
  
         **[3: 46PM, Izzy]**: hows it goin?  
  
        Alec ignores the text, rolling his eyes and turning his phone upside down. "Sorry, my sister... She's very--"  
  
        "Involved?" Magnus smirks.  
  
        Alec picks at his cloth napkin. "Um, yeah."  
  
        "Mhm. She DM'd me on Instagram, gave me some information. I appreciated it completely because I never expected you to be so... Inexperienced."  
  
        "She-- Did she-- What?"  
  
        "Your undeniable virginity. She let me in on that little secret." Magnus takes a tentative sip of his tea.  
  
        The twenty-four year old glares down at his water, willing for himself to disappear.  
  
        "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Alexander." Magnus tells sincerely, reaching his hand across to grasp one of Alec's clenched fists.  
  
        "She's so--" Alec feels the words die in his throat, looking up to meet Magnus' gaze. "Never mind. That doesn't matter."  
  
        Magnus stares back at the man, removing his hand from Alec's. "Yes, right. What were thinking about eating?"  
  
        The two hadn't really looked at the menus, but they order quickly and promptly when their waitress comes around with her notepad and pen. Alec admires the way she acts relentlessly happy and smiles. When she leaves, Alec shifts his gaze to Magnus, who had already been looking at him.  
  
        "What?"  
  
        "You have a really nice smile."  
  
        Alec makes an effort not to flush or show his embarrassment, but he fails.  
  
        "I'm getting worried about how fast the blood is rushing to your face." Magnus, hand still in Alec's, squeezes Alec's hand.  
  
        "Me, too." Alec finds himself rubbing his thumb against Magnus' skin.  
  
        His nail polish is a glittery black, contrasting with his golden eyes. Alec had never seen any man wearing the type of makeup that Magnus does, but he's decided it's his favorite.  
  
        And, after they eat their food, Magnus and Alec find themselves outside the restaurant with their hands intertwined.  
  
        "Would you like to come back to my loft for a drink?"  
  
       Alec feels Magnus' eyes on him, but he resists meeting his look and stares out at the New York streets filled with taxis and people rushing. "I would-- Yeah. Yeah, alright."  
  
        "Great." Magnus takes a step forward, lightly pulling Alec with him. "Shall we?"  
  
        It surprises Alec that he doesn't find himself pulling his hand out of Magnus in fear of what others will think. It surprises him even further when he presses himself as close as he can to Magnus, almost knocking the shorter man over.  
  
        "You're very touchy. Duly noted." Magnus hums, chuckling.  
  
        "I'm not. I don't do this. Normally." Alec wants to punch himself as punishment for sounding absolutely stupid. He can't even form proper sentences. Why? He has zero clue.  
  
        "Ah, well now I'm feeling special."  
  
        "Yeah."  
  
        Alec eventually finds out that he doesn't like the kind of drink Magnus makes him, but drinks it anyway. It's sparkly (not a surprise), looking like a galaxy or the old Kesha (Izzy would say that) threw up in it.  
  
        His phone buzzes in the confines of his skinny jeans. "I've gotta take this."  
  
        "Of course." Magnus nods, lifting his drink up to his mouth and waving Alec off.  
  
        "Hello?"  
  
        "Alec! Where are you? I was at your house and it looks like a tornado flew around."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm on a date, Mother."  
  
        "A  _what_?"  
  
        He sighs, looking apologetically at Magnus. "A date."  
  
        "Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
  
        "I never got the chance."  _Because you react like this._ "Listen, Mother, I have to go."  
  
        " _Alexander_. Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
         _I'm trying to._  "No, Mother. Goodnight."  
  
        "Alexa--" Alec hangs up, glaring down at the contact picture for his mother.  
  
        "You aren't very cordial with your mother." Magnus observes.  
  
        "She's nosey." Alec replies simply, hoping to have given Magnus the impression that he doesn't wish to speak about his mother.  
  
        It seems to have worked. "Ah. How's your brother? James? Sorry, I'm terrible with names."  
  
        "Jace." Alec corrects, smiling at the other man's mistake. "He would get so offended that you said that."  
  
        "Why?" Magnus grins around his glass.  
  
        "His ex-girlfriend was sleeping around with a guy named James." Alec chuckles. "That was a good time."  
  
        "I feel like your brother was deeply saddened by that."  
  
        "He was, but then he found out she got an STD cause they never used protection." Alec shrugs. "Karma, I guess."  
  
        "Very much so." Magnus laughs, the kind of laugh that Alec wants to hear more often.  
  
        When Alec finishes his third drink, he begins to think he should head home.  
  
        "I should probably head home." Alec says reluctantly, a frown prominent on his face.  
  
        "Stay for one more drink?" The way Magnus blinks his long eyelashes up at Alec makes it impossible to say no.


	5. Hooked Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly it's just pure fluff and flirting :)

        Alec later finds out that Magnus owns a club called Pandemonium. He also finds that the club is one of the most popular in all of Brooklyn. He's never been a club person, so it doesn't surprise him that he didn't know about it earlier.  
  
         **[11: 04AM, Alec]**: Do you think he didn't want me to know?  
  
        **[11: 04AM, Izzy]**: he probs thought you knew  
  
        Alec hears one of his study hall students cough, the 'I-need-your-attention-now-bitch' cough and looks up.  
  
        "Can I use the bathroom?"  
  
        Alec nods. "Go ahead."  
  
        He watches the uniformed student leave the room and silently thanks his father for getting him a job at a private school. The public school system would've crushed his hopes and dreams at ever becoming a successful teacher. Although, Alec's beginning to think that successful teachers shouldn't be on their phones during school hours, but. It's Magnus, so everyone should understand why he needs to be on it.  
  
        **[11:05AM, Alec]** : Probably.  
  
         **[11:06AM, Izzy]**: when u gon see him again??  
  
        **[11:06AM, Alec]** : I don't know...  
  
         **[11:07AM, Izzy]**: your gonna see him today, arent you?  
  
        Ignoring his sister's misspellings, Alec grins. His sister knows him too well.  
  
         **[11:08AM, Alec]** : I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
        Alec's beginning to get used to the taste of Magnus' vodka galaxy drink. Mostly because Magnus is so distracting that he's downing the drink without cringing at the unsatisfactory taste.  
  
        "My sister told me you own a club." Alec blurts, not enjoying the silence and the intense gaze Magnus has on him. "And stuff."  
  
        Magnus snaps himself out of his daze. "Oh, yes. Pandemonium is my baby; my livlihood."  
  
        "That's cool." Alec replies lamely, too flushed from the look Magnus had on him.  
  
        "You should come sometime. I don't think you would like it so much on your own, but that's why we'll make it a date." Magnus insists. "I'll be the perfect host."  
  
        Alec nods, lifting his drink up to his lips. "I'll think about it."  
  
        "Playing hard to get," Magnus winks, setting his drink down. "I love a challenge."  
  
        The soft music in the background becomes much louder to Alec as Magnus falls silent, turning his back on the teacher to tend to the boiling noodles behind him.  
  
        "I'm sorry." Alec finds himself saying. "For like... Being awkward."  
  
        "I think awkward's good." Magnus replies, still turned away. "Gives me more room to talk  _and_  gives me another reason to like you."  
  
        And Alec swears that, right then, he looks at Magnus like he's a pink, fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows. "I-- Um."  
  
        "The wonder in your eyes right now is truly a sight." Magnus says upon turning back to Alec. "You should see yourself, darling."  
  
        **[5:23PM, Jace]** : so u let izzy kno about ur bf but not ur brother  
  
        **[5:23PM, Jace]** : im rlly ofended  
  
        Alec's always hated the way Jace texts, but now more than ever. Alec looks up at the back of Magnus' head, replying to his brother's text as he says. "Um, right."  
  
         **[5:24PM, Alec]** : He's not my boyfriend.  
  
        A few seconds later...  
  
         **[5:25PM, Jace]** : cnt belive ur datin the cat guy  
  
        "I'm sorry, my brother's being a pain." Alec apologizes, trying to come up with a reply.  
  
         **[5:26PM, Alec]** : Go away, I'm on a date.  
  
        "Ah, seeing the way you are with your brother makes me happy I'm an only child."  
  
        Alec would be insulted, but, really, he can't be because it's Jace. The same Jace that used to spend all morning in the bathroom to get ready. Half an hour to look at himself and another half to actually get himself all dolled up.  
  
        "I'm not even the least bit offended by that." Alec sighs. "He's too much."  
  
        "Well, your sister seems to be sweet." Magnus points out, making Alec smile.  
  
        "Yeah, despite the fact that she took the time to tell you about my sex life." Alec gripes.  
  
        "I believe that was uncalled for." Magnus agrees. "And, to be fair, she was letting me know about your  _non-existent_  sex life."  
  
        "You guys should be best friends or something."  
  
        "Now, now. Don't go all grumpy on me, Alexander." Magnus takes one last sip from his drink, finishing it up before turning back to the noodles. "I'm just gonna strain the noodles then we can add the sauce and feast."  
  
        "Want any help?" Alec asks from the other side of the island. "I swear I won't ruin your masterpiece."  
  
        "No, no. This is my final apology for your trip to the hospital. After this, I'll allow you to do whatever you want with me."  
  
        The flush crawls up his neck slowly, leaving him unable to breathe. He chokes, putting his martini glass down and outright coughing.  
  
        Magnus quickly drops the pot of hot water and noodles into the sink, facing Alec. "Are you okay?"  
  
        Alec reaches for his drink, tipping it back then sputtering even more. "Water-- I need--"  
  
        "Right, right." Magnus hurries over to the sink, taking off the over mitts, and filling an empty glass up with tap. "Here, hurry."  
  
        Magnus rushes around the island and hands his date the cup. Alec downs the whole glass, feeling his throat loosen right after he sets the glass down on the island counter. Magnus watches him, a ring coded hand squeezing Alec's waist. Unconsciously, Alec leans into the comforting touch and breathes heavily.  
  
        "Are you okay, Alexander?" His soft breath hits Alec's neck.  
  
        Alec nods, frowning. "Sorry. Just got thrown off."  
  
        "Didn't mean to make you choke." Magnus mumbles apologetically, head resting on Alec's shoulder.  
  
        They stay like that until Alec gains his ability to breathe normally again.  
  
        "Well, I think we're both drained from the adrenaline rush of you choking, so I think it's time we eat."  
  
        Magnus makes a quick job of plating their food; noodles on the bottom, Alfredo sauce on top. He sprinkles parmesan on top for extra taste and Alec watches him, noting the way his eyebrows pull together with focus.  
  
        "You know... This isn't a cooking competition. It doesn't have to be perfect." Alec says once they've taken their seats in the dining room, candles lit and wine glasses filled.  
  
        Magnus gasps, clearly offended. "But everything must be perfect for a beautiful man like you."  
  
        "I'm really trying not to roll my eyes." Alec gives. "Are you always this..."  
  
        "Charming?"   
  
        "No, I was thinking 'corny'." Alec amends.  
  
        Magnus puts a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded."  
  
        "Alas," Alec raises his glass to his lips. "That is not my problem."  
  
        Alec takes a moment to realize that Magnus' makeup is slightly more glittery than the times they've met before, and Alec enjoys the way the club owner's lips gloss deliciously.  
  
        " _Alexander_ , will you stop looking at me like I'm the entree and eat your pasta?"  
  
        The smug teasing leaves Alec flustered, unable to come up with a coherent reply. He settles for silence, which seems to make Magnus' smirk grow even wider. Alec feels Magnus hook their ankles around each other, a sign Magnus gives Alec as a token of affection.  
  
        And if they shared a parting kiss, no one has to know.  
  
        " _You're a wonder, Alexander._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't mind any mistakes cause i didn't really read through this chapter too thoroughly.


	6. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings Alec food and they're very domesticated despite barely knowing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse grammatical errors, i didn't proof read.

        Things have been dreadful for Alec ever since his dinner date at Magnus' house. Well, it's not like his life's going awfully horrid, it's just it's been going awfully  _boring_  without Magnus. Alec has finals coming up and has been unable to go out with the club owner, forcing him to settle for texting and talking over the phone. It isn't as fun as having the sweet smelling man in front of him, warm and alive with his charming smile.  
  
         **[8: 14AM, Alexander]**: Come save me. Please.  
  
         **[8: 15AM, Magnus]**: Darling, there better be a good reason you're waking me up at the crack of dawn.  
  
        Alec smiles down at his mobile device.  
  
         **[8: 16AM, Alexander]**: I actually do, for once.  
  
         **[8: 19AM, Magnus]**: Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait until marriage?  
  
        Alec makes a note to himself that Magnus is most definitely  _not_  a morning person.  
  
         **[8: 20AM, Alexander]**: You should bring us lunch and we'll eat in my classroom?? :)))))  
  
         **[8: 21AM, Magnus]**: ..........YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT ???!!!!  
  
         **[8: 22AM, Alexander]**: Magnus :((((  
  
         **[8: 27AM, Magnus]**: You're so lucky you're cute or I swear to God  
  
        Alec must be  _really_  cute because Magnus brings him three different foods for him to nibble on. A Caesar salad, an avocado and apple Panini, and a Nutella and banana crepe.  
  
        "Um, woah." Alec gasps as he watches Magnus unload all the food.  
  
        The other man drags a desk chair up to the other side of the desk, sitting down and pulling his salad towards him. "If we're gonna have lunch at your school, I figured I should bring you something good."  
  
        "This is a lot." Alec looks down at all three of the foods. "I don't know where to start."  
  
        "Whatever you like, darling." He answers after swallowing his mouthful. "What time do I need to be out of here?"  
  
        "I have a free block after lunch. You don't have to leave too soon."  
  
        Magnus grins. "Great."  
  
        "Yeah." Alec lifts the Panini up to his mouth, then remembering, "Thank you... For the food... Foods."  
  
        Magnus waves his hand, rings shining in the light. "It's nothing. I appreciate the opportunity to see your work place, Alexander."  
  
        "Did anyone say anything when you were coming in?" Alec asks, worried.  
  
        The other shrugs. "I got a few looks, but other than that, your teenagers were peachy. I don't think they're particularly used to seeing a grown man wearing lip gloss and glitter like his life depends on it."  
  
        This makes Alec chuckle.  
  
        "Yes, I admit I'm very much dependent on my glitter." Magnus sighs playfully.  
  
        Alec frowns, though. "You look-- Like, really-- Really nice. With your makeup, I mean."  
  
        Magnus is practically glowing after Alec finishes his string of incoherent words. Alec feels a warmth swell in his chest, pride flaring at the ability to make Magnus smile.  
  
        "So, you know how I had Ragnor cat-sit my darling Chairman that night we had dinner?" Alec nods. "Well, Ragnor brought him back in one piece, but Chairman has never been fond of Ragnor and tore his arm up pretty bad."  
  
        "Is he okay?" Alec hopes he doesn't come off too fatherly, but it's in his nature.  
  
        Magnus chuckles. "Oh, of course. I was just telling you this because Chairman Meow is very particular, but he barely knew you and decided to sit in your lap and let you pet him."  
  
        "Oh. What-- Does that mean anything?" Alec smiles at the prospect of being approved, even if it's just by a kitty.  
  
        His happiness is short-lived, though, because a student walks in.  
  
        "Oh, hi. Sorry, Mr. Lightwood, I was just coming in to ask about the class trip next weekend, but I can come back later because you look busy and I don't want to be in the way of you and your boyfriend and--"  
  
        "It's okay, Lily." Alec puts his food down, gesturing for the class president to come in. "What do you need?"  
  
        Magnus watches the interaction closely, noting how Alec shifts, an air of confidence brushing over him.  
  
        "Well, we're taking three buses up to Saratoga Springs and I was wondering if you'd be willing to drive one of them."  
  
        Alec frowns. "I'm not exactly a bus driver. I don't think that's a possibility. Coach Coldflesh would be more than capable to drive."  
  
        "He's already driving one. And so is Mrs. Applebalm. You're the only one the council trusts to drive the last bus." Lily stares at with her innocent eyes that always pull Alec into giving her what she wants.  
  
        He gives. "Okay. But I'm not driving the bus with my brother on it."  
  
        She gives him an apologetic look. "He already told me your mother wouldn't allow him to be on any other bus but yours."  
  
        "Very well." Alec looks back at Magnus and smiles at his patience, earning a flustered look from Lily.  
  
        "I'll go." She leaves, not even waiting for a reply.  
  
        Alec opens his salad next. He takes the first bite, then looking up at Magnus.  
  
        "You're taking a class trip?"  
  
        He finishes his bite before nodding. "Oh, yeah. Senior trip. I'm a senior class advisor and the school sends us on a trip so the class can bond before they graduate. It's all good for the kids."  
  
        "I heard something about your brother? Isn't Jace only a bit younger than yourself?"  
  
        "Our youngest brother, Max. He's the last of us kids." Alec tells. "I'm stuck with him for a full six days. I love him, but he's--"  
  
        "Too much?" Magnus offers.  
  
        Alec nods, finding that he's becoming repetitive. "Yeah. Sorry, I complain about my family too much."  
  
        "It's more than okay." Magnus assures.  
  
        "So, I realized that I've made you... Pay for everything, so... I wanted to ask if-- You don't have to say yes, but I don't--"  
  
        "Yes, I'll go on a date with you, darling. But only on one condition."  
  
        Alec, eyes wide, only nods. "Yeah, yeah. Anything."  
  
        " _Anything_ , well, I only want to choose your outfit. I will make more conditions if you insist that you'll do  _anything_."  
  
        _Pro bono_. The words flash across Alec's brain and becomes flustered.  
  
        "Can we-- Let's-- One step at a time?" Alec gets out, face in his hands.  
  
        The only reply he gets is a hearty laugh from the other man.


	7. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's family tortures him, Alec and Magnus go out to dinner, and they sleep together, in the non-biblical sense.

        "Alexander, you've been ignoring my calls and your father's calls."  
  
        "He's been ignoring all of us, Mom."  
  
        "He's been talking to me and Izzy."  
  
        "Max, you're not helping my case."  
  
        "Alec, you have no case, unless banging Magnus is called a case."  
  
        "Jace!"  
  
        "Sorry, Mom."  
  
        Alec stands from the dining table. "I don't have time for this."  
  
        "Alexander, sit back down.  _Now_."  
  
        The warning tone in her voice reverts Alec back to his adolescent years. He sits back down, crossing his arms. He's too old for this.  
  
        "Now, I want to hear from Alec and Alec  _only_  about this Magnus."  
  
        His siblings fall silent, all looking at the oldest sibling with smirks. Alec sighs. "He's just a guy."  
  
        "A guy that put you in the hospital." Maryse adds coldly.  
  
        "His cat put me in the hospital. Actually, I put myself there because I took Chairman Meow back to Magnus."  
  
        Maryse looks like she doesn't accept that. "If Magnus was a proper owner, the cat would've never gotten out in the first place."  
  
        "That's exactly what I told him, Mom."  
  
        Alec glares at his brother. "Do you ever get tired of being a kiss ass, Jace?"  
  
        Maryse blanches at his language. " _Alexander_ , your brother's only looking out for you."  
  
        Alec doesn't understand what he did to deserve this torture. It's absolute torture. Cruel and unusual punishment, even.  
  
        "God, they wouldn't leave me alone." Alec whines. "And it was like I was under interrogation. They were so cruel."  
  
        Magnus looks at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, darling. If it helps, the restaurant we're going to has exquisite food. And their mimosas are to die for."  
  
        Alec moans happily. "I need this. So bad."  
  
        "Eloquently spoken."  
  
        Flustered, Alec hides his face in Magnus' shoulder as they walk down the street together, their arms looped together.  
  
        "I'm only teasing, Alexander." Magnus runs a gentle hand through Alec's un-gelled hair. "Ah, here we are."  
  
        The restaurant is on the top floor of the building. The two men catch an elevator to the top, Alec's grip on Magnus' arm becoming noticeably tighter.  
  
        "Everything alright, darling?"  
  
        "Ye--" Alec's voice cracks, causing his to cough. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."  
  
        "You're a terrible liar."  
  
        "I-- Yeah. Yeah, honestly. I have... You know... Heights aren't my thing."  
  
        Magnus' eyebrows furrow. "And that's the one thing I forgot to ask about. Your fears."  
  
        "It's fine. We'll be safe. Buildings are safe." Alec says, but Magnus has the feeling he's telling himself that rather than Magnus.  
  
        "We can always cancel our reservations and go back to mine."  
  
        "No. I promised you your favorite restaurant." Alec insists, feeling his newly replenished wallet rub against his outer thigh.  
  
        The elevator stops suddenly and Alec flinches. The doors slide open and Alec's greeted by the smell of wine. He could definitely use a glass right now.  
  
        "Welcome back, Mr. Bane."  
  
        "Hello, William." Magnus smiles. "Reservation for two."  
  
        "Of course, of course. We already have your table set and wine waiting."  
  
        After settling, they fall into a chit chat.  
  
        "This is nice." Alec comments softly, lips becoming stained with the red wine.  
  
        "I enjoy this wine because it tastes just like grape juice."  
  
        Alec hums. "Taste like childhood."  
  
        Under the tables, their ankles are hooked together. Above the table, their free hands are linked and giving each other light squeezes.  
  
        "So, I won't be seeing you for a while, will I?" Magnus inquires after they've finished their entrees.  
  
        Alec frowns. "Probably not."  
  
        Magnus whines dramatically. "But what if I want to see you?"  
  
        "Are you always this dramatic?" Alec asks, avoiding the question at hand.  
  
        "Only on Fridays."  
  
        Alec and Magnus argue for over five minutes about who's to pay the bill, but, in the end, Magnus gets his way and gives his credit card to William.  
          
        William brings the bill back, smiling down at the two men. "As always, we hope you enjoyed your meal, Mr. Bane."  
  
        "Of course. Give my best to Chef Giani." Magnus looks back to Alec. "Ready?"  
  
        Alec gives Magnus' hand a squeeze. "Yeah. Wanna go back to mine?"  
  
        William takes that as his cue to leave and Magnus raises an eyebrow at the man. "Oh?"  
  
        "Not like that." Alec removes his hand from Magnus', scooting his chair out and standing. "Just... For talking. And stuff."  
  
        "Well, I most certainly know I'll enjoy talking and  _stuff_." Magnus teases, a smirk prominent on his face.  
  
        "Don't be... All creepy with your smirking and face and... Just stop." Alec begins his walk to the other side of the room where the elevator is.  
  
        With a laugh, Magnus follows behind, nodding at their waiter before entering the elevator with Alec and three other patrons of the restaurant.  
  
        "Hm." Magnus hums, taking in Alec's apartment with raised eyebrows. "It's a bit drab, isn't it?"  
  
        "Well, it's definitely not fairies and sprinkles."  
  
        "Alexander, are you  _teasing_  me?"  
  
        Alec shrugs innocently. "I'm gonna go get water."  
  
        Magnus follows the other to the kitchen. "You really need to let me bring my architect in here to re-imagine your... interesting choices of decor."  
  
        "I like my house."  
  
        "I don't."  
  
        Alec sips from his water, rolling his eyes.  
  
        "But I like you, so I'll accept this." He runs a finger down the ice cold glass of water. "For now."  
  
        Alec strips off his jacket, revealing his tight dress shirt that leaves no room for imagination. Magnus looks up at the other man and Alec feels like the club owner's mentally undressing him. He shifts uncomfortably, but Magnus makes no move to stop.  
  
        "Magnus."  
  
        Magnus shakes his head. "Okay. I'm back."  
  
        Alec slips his jacket back on.  
  
        "Oh, you don't have to get dressed for me."  
  
        Alec glares.  
  
        "Fine. But I liked what I saw."  
  
        After a few moments of silence, Alec yawns.  
  
        "Am I boring you, Alexander?"  
  
        "Honestly, Magnus, I'm so tired. I don't know why I invited you over when I just want to sleep."  
  
        Magnus smiles. "Then let's sleep."  
  
        "You... I-- Wait-- Together?"  
  
        "I assure you that no...  _Stuff_  will happen."   
  
         _Stuff_. Alec wants to punch himself.


	8. Fur Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chairman finds Alec and Magnus. It's honestly terrifying, but not as terrifying as another life-threatening rash.

        Alec wakes up the next morning to a heavy weight pressing down onto his chest, leaving him dazed and confused. He peers down with blurred vision, seeing a head of black and violet hair. He yawns, remembering that Magnus stayed the night.  
  
        Alec feels his boxers against his body, assuring him that Magnus didn't try anything. He doesn't know why he expected that, but. It's  _Magnus_.  
  
        "Magnus." Alec murmurs, rubbing the man's bare back. "Mags."  
  
        Alec watches the smaller man roll off of Alec, his eyes remaining glued shut. His dark eyeshadow and eyeliner are smeared and some even managed to rub off on Alec's chest. Alec almost laughs. Almost because he stops himself from waking the peaceful club owner.  
  
        "I'm gonna make us breakfast." Alec murmurs, kissing Magnus' forehead.  
  
        Alec almost screams when he sees a familiar ball of fur watching him as he enters the kitchen. "Oh, God. Chairman, you scared me."  
  
        The cat blinks his eyes, licking at a tuft of his fur on his paw.  
  
        "I can't pet you this time around, but I have canned tuna." Alec offers softly.  
  
        The cat mewls, clearly in distaste.  
  
        "Okay, maybe not. Well, I can't help you, but when Magnus wakes up, he can take you home and give you proper food." Alec babbles on. "And don't look at me like that. Talking to you isn't weird."  
  
        The man keeps prattling on to the fur ball in the sink, unbeknownst to him that the club owner's standing around the corner listening to Alec ramble on to the feline.  
  
        "I don't blame Jace for being the way he is about you. He doesn't like new people-- er, animals-- coming into our lives. I'm sure he'll come around to you and Magnus one day. Max and Izzy would love you, though. I don't think Izzy will like you as much as Max. Max  _really_  likes animals. You'll be his best friend."  
  
        Magnus feels his heart cry out with affection. His boyfriend's having a conversation with his cat. Magnus could swear he's in love.  
  
        "You have your father's good looks, I'll give you that. Pretty eyes, pretty hair. And I don't know how he got that glitter around your eyes, but you look adorable."  
  
        "Am I as adorable as Chairman?"  
  
        Alec yelps, Chairman jumping from the sink and dashing from the room. "Magnus, Jesus."  
  
        "Jesus is my last name now?"  
  
        "You scared me." Alec sighs, checking the frying pan of scrambled eggs.  
  
        "I scare a lot of people." Magnus chuckles.  
  
        Alec pauses, scratching the back of his neck. "How long were you...?"  
  
        "Oh, trust me, Alexander, I didn't miss a word." Magnus keeps his distance, leaning against the door frame. "Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?"  
  
        A flustered Alec nods. "Under my bathroom sink. Maybe."  
  
        "Be right back." He disappears.  
  
        Alec lets out a breath. "Okay. Alec, you deal with teenagers with self-image issues, you can handle a half-naked Magnus."  
  
        He plates the scramble eggs, then grabs his last banana to cut it up for them. He finds blueberries and plates them, too, then the last of his raspberries.  
  
        "Okay, so this isn't much of a breakfast for champions, but I hope it's enough." Alec finishes, back still turned to Magnus. When he turns, he's shocked into silence.  
  
        "This is more than enough, darling." Magnus has yet to realize Alec's surprise, too hungry to look at anything but the plate of food.  
  
        "You-- Makeup-- You don't have any makeup."  
  
        Magus pops a raspberry into his mouth, finally looking up with his gorgeous, creamy brown eyes. "Great observation, Alexander. I didn't feel like hanging around with smeared eyeliner and strayed glitter. Speaking of, is that my makeup on your chest?"  
  
        Alec nods, reaching up to wipe the dark purple eyeshadow from his exposed chest.  
  
        "I apologize. I usually remove my makeup before going to bed."  
  
        "You look... Really good. You always look good."  
  
        Magnus grins across at Alec. "Is that envy I hear in your voice, darling?"  
  
        "It's not fair..." Alec frowns, lips forming a pout. "You get to be beautiful all the time."  
  
        "You certainly know how to flatter a man. And flattery will get your anywhere with me."  
  
       ** _Pro bono. Pro bono. Pro bono._**  
  
        These words keep flashing across his brain, barely leaving enough room for Alec to come up with a decent reply. "Pro bono?"  
  
        Alec immediately cringes, but Magnus only beams with a shit-eating grin.  
  
        "I'm so embarrassing." Alec reaches down, itching the side of his ankle.  
  
        He continues to itch and itch until he looks down, realizing he's got a rash growing on his leg. "Mags."  
  
        "Yes, darling?"  
  
        "I think Chairman ran past me. Um, my leg. Help."  
  
        He's well aware of the fact that it's spreading up towards his no-no square and freaking out seems like the only answer.  
  
        "Do you have an EpiPen anywhere?" Magnus stands rushing over to check out the rash. "Alec, it looks really bad."  
  
        "I have to go to the hospital again, don't I?"


	9. Hospital Visits Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is tired of Jace's shit.

        Alec's spent copious amounts of time in the hospital, his mother lecturing him on the dangers of being irresponsible and his father standing passive as she does so.  
  
        "Did you know you sound exactly like our mother?"  
  
        "And did you also know that we don't like you just as much as we don't like her?"  
  
        Jace glares viciously at his siblings.  
  
        "You Lightwoods are willing to tear each other apart."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. "No. We're willing to tear Jace apart."  
  
        Magnus keeps his chair faced towards Alec's bed, ignoring the glare from Jace.  
  
        "This is his fault." Jace blames, pointing an accusatory finger Magnus' way. "I don't like him."  
  
        Magnus smiles tightly at Alec, and Alec knows Jace should just shut up. "I don't appreciate the way you're talking about me, Jace."  
  
        He stands, buttoning his olive green suit jacket. "And I've tolerated you for Alec's sake, but, if you make me reach my boiling point, you won't be happy with the outcome."  
  
        Alec and Izzy grin, their smiles identical; displaying appreciation for the club owner.  
  
        "Now, Alexander, I have to go to my club to take care of some business. Text me when you get out, okay?" Magnus bends, leaving a lingering kiss to the man's forehead.  
  
        "Of course."  
  
        Jace remains in awe until he leaves the room. "He just threatened me. Like, outright threatened me."  
  
        "And you outright proclaimed how you don't like him." Isabelle defends, crossing her arms. "What kind of brother are you?"  
  
        "A protective one."  
  
        Alec forces them to leave after a nurse shows up with multiple complaints filed against them for causing a disturbance. They fight all the way out, like children fighting over candy.  
  
        "Mr. Lightwood, you can be discharged now, but Dr. Willow wants you to take this ointment with you. He said that every time you get a rash, to apply it evenly on the affected area." The nurse instructs, handing the clipboard over for Alec to sign his release form.  
  
        He signs his name, taking the ointment and handing back the clipboard. "Thank you."  
  
        "He'll be in touch to see how you're adjusting to the medicine."  
  
         **[1:35PM, Alexander]** : I just got discharged :)  
  
        After changing out of his hospital robes and into his mundane clothes, Alec walks to the nearest coffee shop for some food to-go.  
  
        **[1: 38PM, Magnus]**: Come to my club.  
  
        Alec does so happily, finishing his Panini and traveling there as quick as he can by taking the subway.  
  
        "Sorry, man, the club isn't open yet." The bouncer stops Alec, placing a rough hand in front of the young teacher.  
  
        "I'm with Magnus. Magnus is my boyfriend."  
  
        The bouncer raises an eyebrow.  
  
        "It's alright, Sammy, he's telling the truth." Magnus holds his ring-clad hand out to Alec, the other taking it instinctively.  
  
        The bouncer bows his head. "Sorry, Mr. Bane."  
  
        "It's quite alright. You didn't know." Magnus smiles kindly at the bulky man.  
  
        Alec follows Magnus into the club, their fingers interlocked, and allows Magnus to order two drinks for them from the bartender at the bar.  
  
        "This place is nice."  
  
        "I recall your sister telling me you've never been to a club before." Magnus smirks at Alec's shameful nod. "Well, every other club is gonna look like a pigsty compared to mine. And I doubt you would ever go to any other club."  
  
        Alec accepts his drink from the blonde with a curt 'thank you' before turning his attention back to Magnus. "You're really right about that."  
  
        "You leave for your senior trip tomorrow?"  
  
        Alec lets out an unsatisfied groan. "Yeah. I'm watching a bunch of teenagers have fun while I'm stuck with old teachers."  
  
        "And you're not allowed a plus one?"  
  
        Alec wishes. "No. We're supposed to be bonding for the last time before my brother's class graduates."  
  
        Magnus finishes his drink in one gulp. "Well, that's quite depressing. I'm not sure if I can last without seeing your pretty face."  
  
        "There's Facetime and texting and calls." Alec offers.  
  
        Magnus reaches out, hands resting on Alec's hips. "That's not a satisfying replacement for physical intimacy."  
          
        "Come over to mine after your done here." Alec places his unfinished drink down on the counter. "I have to pack and do laundry."  
  
        "If Chairman's there, can you give him some tuna? He doesn't full like it, but he'll eat it if he's  _really_  hungry." Magnus fixes Alec's untidy button up.  
  
        "Okay." Alec replies, flustered at Magnus' repeated touch.  
  
        Magnus presses his lips against Alec's, the teacher's hands immediately reaching up to rest on Magnus' biceps. It's short and sweet, leaving Alec even more flustered than before.  
  
        "I'll see you later."  
  
        Magnus leaves him with one last peck. "Definitely. And do _not_  pet Chairman."  
  
        "Technically,  _he_  pet  _me_."  
  
        " ** _Alexander_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a fan of the beginning of this chapter, but i love the ending.


	10. Fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle cock blocks.

        When Alec invited the club owner over, he didn't expect the visit to end with the two dry humping on the couch with Chairman Meow eating tuna in the corner.  
  
        "Magnus, what're you do-- Oh,  _hey_." Alec moans, arching under Magnus touch.  
  
        Jeans halfway down his thighs, Magnus falls between Alec's legs, licking a wet spot through his boxers.  
  
        Alec's weaving his fingers through Magnus' hair when--  _Knock, knock, knock._  
  
        "You've gotta be kidding me." Alec groans, hands coming up to rub his face.  
  
        "I'll get it." Magnus sighs, removing himself from in between Alec's legs.  
  
        Alec quickly stands, pulling up his jeans and zipping them and trying to hide his bulge as much as he can. He rushes over to the door where he finds his sister chatting with Magnus on the porch.  
  
        "Alec, I'm so sorry for interrupting your... Date." Alec gives Magnus a look. "He didn't have to say anything. I just knew."  
  
        Magnus cuddles into his side like a puppy that just got done getting scolded and knows he actually told his sister what they were doing. "What do you need?"  
  
        "Am I not allowed to see my big brother after he gets out of the  _hospital_?"  
  
        "You used me as an excuse to get out of your date again."  
  
        Izzy sighs exasperatedly. "You could at least  _pretend_  like you didn't know that."  
  
        Alec ends up third wheeling, his sister having stolen Magnus' attention. He finishes packing in the meantime, carefully avoiding Chairman Meow as the cat keeps following him around.  
  
        "Chairman," Alec addresses quietly, so only he and the feline can hear. "I need you to  _not_  touch me. I know I'm wearing jeans, but your fur will get all over and I'll inhale and die. And I don't feel like leaving your daddy anytime soon. Like, he makes me feel high on fumes, you know? I don't wanna leave that anytime soon."  
  
        "Alexander, are you talking to the Chairman again?" Magnus calls from the living room nonchalantly as if he wasn't gonna suck Alec's cock on that couch he's sitting on with his sister.  
  
        "No..." Alec calls back.  
  
        "Alec..."  
  
        "Okay, maybe. Don't make fun of me!"  
  
        Magnus' laugh echoes back to him. "Never, Alexander, never."


	11. Pest (ft. Max Lightwood)

        Alec has two cups of coffee that morning before he leaves for the high school. By the time he gets to the school, he's halfway done with his third.  
  
        "Brother." Max rests a hand on Alec's shoulder. "You look like you're on drugs. Like, meth. Those kinds of drugs."  
  
        He confiscates his older brother's mug, smelling it. "How many coffees have you had?"  
  
        "This is my third." Alec takes the coffee from Max, nodding enthusiastically at the tired students boarding the bus.  
  
        "This is gonna be good." Max hums with amusement. "Four days with my caffeine junky brother. Fun."  
  
****  
  
        Monday drags on for Magnus as he prepares for his themed party he's throwing at the club.  
  
        "I want the dancers to have grass skirts. The men, too, Finn." Magnus orders. "And have Sammy post fliers outside. No one will be allowed in without proper attire."  
  
        Finn nods obediently before disappearing from Magnus' sight.  
  
         **[2:23PM, Alexander]** : Made it to the Springs.  
  
        Magnus smiles, gaze shifting down to his phone.  
  
        **[2:24PM, Mags]** : How was the drive?  
  
        It surprises Magnus when his phone rings with Alec's ringtone, his grumpy face lighting up the screen.  
  
        "Alexander, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
        "Hey." Alec's nervousness reveals itself. Quite obviously, Magnus might add.  
  
        "How are you feeling?" Magnus saunters over to the bar, giving the bartender a look that says 'drink, now'.  
  
        "A bit tired. We made so many stops and we almost left a kid behind. So, that was something."  
  
        Magnus takes the drink; whiskey on ice, giving a nod at the provider. "I can imagine."  
  
        "It's really pretty here." Alec informs after a few moments of silence. "I see why they wanted to come."  
  
        "It sounds pleasant." Magnus hums. "But there's something even more pleasant you would like when you get back."  
  
        "And that would be?"  
  
        "I'm throwing a tropical themed party on Friday night. And you're my guest of honor." Magnus' attention is caught by Finn. "Hold on a second, darling."  
  
        "Sorry, sir. Delivery guys wanna know where you want all the supplies to go."  
  
        "Back storage room so I can deal with them later." Magnus instructs. "Sorry, darling, I'm back."  
  
        "You sound so different when you're being professional. It's alluring."  
  
        "Oooo, I like that word.  _Alluring_." Magnus purrs. "I find you  _very_  alluring."  
  
        Alec snorts and Magnus can feel him roll his eyes. "You're horrible, Mags."  
  
        "I'm trying, here."  
  
        "Apparently not hard enough."  
  
        Magnus gasps. "Are you  _teasing_  me, darling?"  
  
        "Maybe..."  
  
        Their flirting is interrupted by a couple of knocks at Alec's cabin door.  
  
        "Special delivery." The boy calls, knocking even more insistently.  
  
        "Max, go away!" Alec yells, then addressing Magnus. "He's supposed to be down at the lake with everyone else, you would think he would actually go there. And, wait, did you say you're throwing me a tropical party?"  
  
        "Yes, it's coming along nice, too."  
  
        Alec ignores his brother's knocking again. "I'm not a party person."  
  
        "But, Alexander," Magnus says with feigning sadness. "I'm doing this for you. I'm working so hard for this, just for you."  
  
        Alec sighs, not catching on to Magnus' ploy. "Okay, I'll go. But only for a little."  
  
        "Don't worry, Alexander. When you're ready, I'll take you home."  
  
        Alec lets out a snort, covering his mouth and muffling into the phone, "That was an embarrassing sound."  
  
        "That's officially my favorite sound." Magnus insists.  
  
        "No, that shouldn't be. It's hor-- Max."  
  
        Alec watches his little brother crawl in through the open window, wiping his muddy feet on the carpet.  
  
        "I was tired of knocking."  
  
        "Mags, I gotta deal with a pest." Alec glares at the teenager, watching him strip his undoubtedly smelly shoes and tossing them aside. "I'll talk to you later? Maybe we can FaceTime."  
  
        "Yes, darling, that sounds nice. Give my regards to the youngest Lightwood."  
  
        Alec squints his eyes at his brother. "Oh, I will."  
  
        Max lets out an unmanly squeak when Alec tackles him into the bed, arms immediately putting him in a choke hold. "I'm still your teacher. You  _will_ \-- Stop squirming-- respect me."  
  
        Though red in the face, Max huffs out, "Fuck... You."  
  
        "That's incest." Alec retorts, releasing his brother.  
  
        "Didn't stop you from having a crush on Jace."  
  
        And if Alec calls their mother moments later to tattle, no one will ever be the wiser.


	12. Grass Skirt

        Alec wakes up on the last day with a smile because he's going home later that day. But that's not the best part; he'll be free of entitled teenagers (his brother included) and back in the muscled arms of Magnus.  
  
        "We've got sunburnt kids and bags under our eyes, but at least it's over in a couple of hours." The head of the senior class, Mrs. Applebalm, reports.  
  
        "I tried to tame my brother and his classmates as best as I could, but they insisted on the skinny dipping last night."  
  
        "Let's just hope none of them end up getting ill before their graduation." Coach Coldflesh simpers with disapproval.  
  
        Alec nods in agreement. With Coldflesh's simper, not his statement. "These kids are gonna give me gray hairs and I'm only twenty-four."  
  
        "Your brother is definitely something."  
  
        "He gets that from Jace." Alec sighs, earning a round of dissatisfied grunts from the circle of teachers.  
  
        "That boy was a menace." Mrs. Applebalm comments unapologetically.  
  
        Alec would be offended if she weren't completely right.  
  
        "But he was the best lineman we had in years." Coldflesh argues.  
  
        "Doesn't dismiss the fact that he continually disregarded the school codes."  
  
        Alec wishes he could disappear as the teachers begin their endeavor to pick apart his adoptive brother.  
  
****  
  
        "I want to see those skirts put to good use."  
  
        The dancers sway their hips against the poles and Magnus smiles with approval as he watches their grass skirts increase in movement.  
  
         **[1: 23PM, Alexander]**: I'm on my way home from the high school.  
  
        Magnus grins, quickly snapping his fingers. Finn appears by his side as soon as the younger man hears the sound. "Finn, finish setting up and you can leave early."  
  
        "Sir, are you sur--"  
  
        "Finnegan, are you really gonna question my kindness?" Magnus retorts testily, shutting the other up.  
  
        He nods. "Sorry, yes, sir."  
  
        Magnus' walk home is pleasant, a pep in his step that he hadn't had since the last time he bid Alec goodbye with intimate kisses and lingering touches. Magnus shivers at the memory.  
  
        Alec had a lazy smile as he walked Magnus to his front door, leaving a lingering kiss to Magnus' forehead. "See you in a week."  
  
        Magnus had a tired smile on his face all the way home that night.  
  
         **[1: 34PM, Mags]**: Almost home, if you want to accompany me for dinner?  
  
        At the same time his house comes into view and he sees a familiar face on his doorstep, he receives a text.  
  
         **[1:35PM, Alexander]** : I'm at your doorstep.  
  
        "Why, hello there, my little beauty."  
  
        Alec's face splits in two, standing up. "I'm bigger than you."  
  
        And when he has to stand on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Alec's torse, Magnus hums in agreement.  
  
        "I've missed you." Magnus admits, cheek pressed against Alec's shoulder.  
  
        Alec can't find any words to say, so he only grips Magnus' silk shirt, nuzzling his face in Magnus' hair with his hands on Magnus' hips.  
  
        "Let's go inside. I can cook us chicken parmesan." Magnus takes Alec's hand in his.  
  
        Alec watches Magnus in the kitchen, a glass of wine in his hands and a bounty of compliments and comments escaping his lips. Magnus doesn't mind the attention, though, and takes in the younger man's attitude happily.  
  
        "How was the drive?"  
  
        Alec shrugs. "My brother was getting on my nerves, but he has Hell to go through when he gets home."  
  
        "And why would that be?"  
  
        "I may or may not be a tattle tale."  
  
        Magnus' lips curve upwards as he continues to mix the tomato sauce. "I'm dating a child."  
  
        "You may or may not be." Alec suggests.  
  
        "So, about that party tomorrow night..." Magnus faces Alec, leaning heavily on the countertop. "As you know, it's tropical themed and I may have bought you a pair of swim trunks to go with the theme."  
  
        Alec raises an eyebrow.  
  
        "It was either swim trunks or a grass skirt, Alexander. I weighed your options for you."  
  
        Alec makes his way around the counter, fingers climbing up Magnus' arm tentatively. "But, Magnus, you can make an exception for me, right?"  
  
        Taken aback, Magnus' eyes widen. "I don't make such exceptions."  
  
        Alec feels ridiculous, but he bats his eyelashes in the most alluring way possible. "Not even for me?"  
  
        Magnus leans into Alec's touch, allowing him to stroke his cheek gently. "Well, maybe I can. Just for you."  
  
        "Thank you." Alec murmurs, pressing his lips against the corner of Magnus' mouth.  
  
        And right when Magnus reaches up to pull Alec closer, he's gone.  
  
        "You just--" Magnus' jaw drops. "You just seduced me into getting your way."  
  
        Alec raises the wine glass to his lips. "No idea what you're talking about, Mags."  
  
        "You have to wear the grass skirt now." Magnus orders and raises a hand when Alec opens his mouth. "A grass skirt and coconut bra."  
  
        "Magnus,  _come on_."  
  
        Magnus crosses his arms. "You brought this upon yourself."  
  
       "Fine." Alec answers rebelliously, crossing his arms. "I'll wear it and I'll make it look good."  
  
        "Oh, I don't doubt that."  
  
        "Just you wait, Bane. I'll make you eat your words."


	13. This Is Why I Don't Go Out

        "If I admit I'm wrong, can I change?"  
  
        "I recall you saying, 'I'll make you eat your words'."  
  
        "I don't remember saying that." Alec says indignantly, crossing his arms over his coconut bra.  
  
        Magnus rolls his eyes, tying the strings of his bright blue swim trunks. "Look, Alexander, I'm the kind of man that keeps his word. And, since you're with me, you will keep your word, too."  
  
        "I hate you."  
  
        Magnus takes Alec's hand in his, Alec's hand being filled with . "You look edible, now let's go."  
  
        Alec loses Magnus after the sixth person stops them-- well, Magnus-- to chat. Alec doesn't  _lose_  Magnus, though, Alec  _leaves_  Magnus purposely to get a drink from the bar. He drops the coconut bra on his way, throwing it into the crowds of sweaty bodies dancing under the strobe lights flashing relentlessly.  
  
        The bartender gives him his drink for free, the girl recognizing him as Magnus' boyfriend. Alec thanks her, weaving back through the crowd in search of the club owner.  
  
        He feels a hand on his bare hip and turns with the hope of seeing his boyfriend, but, alas, it's another creep. "Hey, babe. I saw you by the bar and couldn't stay away."  
  
        "I have a boyfriend." Alec replies over the music, pulling away from the man's warm breath.  
  
        "I see..."  
          
        Alec takes a sip of his drink, continuing on his trek to find Magnus. His drink of choice is Whiskey on the rocks, something he always saw Magnus drinking. He decides to never drink it again because it's too strong for Alec, his mind already becoming clouded.  
  
        He makes it to the outskirts of all the half-naked people, leaning heavily on the wall.  
  
        "You don't look so good, handsome." Alec's senses are overflowing with this touchy man that most certainly isn't Magnus.  
  
        He's burly and rough, his dark eyes scanning Alec's body in nothing less than a dirty way.  
  
        "Get-- Get off of me." Alec feels his muscles give up as he tries to pry the guy's hands off of him.  
  
        "Don't fight it." He murmurs in his ear.  
  
        Alec falls limp against the wall, helpless against the man's hands wondering his sweaty body.  
  
        "Alec! I can't believe Magnus actually got you to--"  
  
        Alec looks over to his brother, eyes clouded and barely able to respond. "Help."  
  
        But Jace doesn't hear that. He only sees Alec, the normally sober and relentlessly uptight Alec, and what's happening to him. "You drugged my brother?"  
  
        Jace rips the man off of Alec. In one swift movement, the man in on the ground cupping his jaw. Alec falls to the ground, unable to keep himself up.  
  
        "We need to find Magnus." Jace grits out, picking his brother off the ground.  
  
        Security must've spotted the commotion because Jace and Alec are suddenly surrounded.  
  
        "What seems to be-- Alec?" Alec smiles airily at Sammy. "What happened to him?"  
  
        Even with the short amount of time Sammy's known Alec, he knows Alec doesn't smile the way he just did.  
  
        Jace points down at the man being heaved up by the other guard. "He drugged my brother."  
  
        "Go find Mr. Bane, we'll take care of this sad sack." Sammy assures, his friend holding the man by the neck.  
  
        "Jace, I-- I don't feel good. I feel so sick." Alec whimpers, all of his weight on his brother.  
  
        They find Magnus at one of the couches with an umbrella drink in his ring-clad hand. He spots Jace and Alec, standing to help Jace sit his brother down.  
  
        "What happened?" Magnus cups Alec's face in his hands, feeling the overheated skin. "Alexander, my love, what happened?"  
  
        Jace speaks because Alec can't seem to grasp reality. "There was this guy, he drugged Alec."  
  
        Magnus' jaw tightens, releasing Alec and letting him cuddle into the couch. "Did he do anything?"  
  
        "I don't think so. I got there just in time." Jace answers, kneeling in front of Alec.  
  
        Magnus stands, straightening himself. "Stay with him, will you? I'll be right back."  
  
        "The guy's long gone. Your boys kicked him out."  
  
        Magnus shakes his head and laughs darkly. "Oh, no. They know better than that. They'll have him waiting for me in the back room."  
  
        Jace stares up at Magnus, fear flicking across his eyes. "What're you--"  
  
        " _I'll be right back._ "  
  
        Jace watches the half-naked man disappear, heading towards the bar. "Don't worry, Alec. You're gonna be okay, brother."  
  
         **[10:33PM, Izzy]** : cum 2 the couch in the bak corner. it's alec. hes in trouble  
  
        Jace feels Alec's weight against him, the elder cuddling into Jace. His body seems to be overheating, but Alec thinks otherwise. "I feel so cold, Magnus."  
  
        "Alec, it's me." Jace wraps an arm around Alec's shoulders. "It's Jace."  
  
        "Why would you pretend to be Jace? You hate him." Alec insists, giggling.  
  
        Jace rolls his eyes, but holds his brother closer nonetheless.  
  
        Their sister shows up moments later, clad in a one-piece bikini. Her smile is nonexistent as she sees the state of her older brother.  
  
        She sits on the other side of Alec, hand resting against Alec's cheek. "What happened, mi hermano?"  
  
        "A guy drugged him." Jace answers, eliciting a whine from Alec.  
  
        "Why would somebody do that?" Alec cries, hands cupping his face.  
  
        Isabelle's face contorts into anger. "Where is he? Where's this guy?"  
  
        "I'm pretty sure he's dead, judging by the way Magnus reacted."  
  
        "What do you mean?"  
  
        Alec is leaning against Izzy, tears rushing down his face. "I don't feel good."  
  
        "Some of Magnus' security took the guy to the back room. Magnus went there and I'm sure we're gonna see the guy in the newspaper tomorrow morning." Jace tells over Alec's sobs.  
  
        Isabelle frowns. "Magnus is smarter than that. He would make sure the guy would never be found."  
  
        The two rest with their brother, rubbing his back despite the layer of sweat coating it. Alec takes turns sobbing into their necks and they're helpless, not knowing what they could do.  
  
        "We should take him home." Jace suggests after ten minutes.  
  
        "You said Magnus said he would be right back." Izzy insists. "We can't take Alec from Magnus."  
  
        Jace huffs. "Fine. Ten more minutes."  
  
        But it doesn't take ten more minutes for Magnus to appear. He's fully clothed this time around, cradling his hand. "How is he?"  
  
        "He fell asleep a while ago." Isabelle tells him. "What happened to that guy?"  
  
        "Nothing you need to know. All that matters is I get Alexander home safe."  
  
        Izzy and Jace stand, stating simultaneously, "We'll help you."  
  
        "No, go have fun. I'll take care of your brother." Magnus insists.  
  
        "Mag--"  
  
        "Don't push my temper any further than it has been pushed already."  
  
        The siblings look taken aback by Magnus' angry outburst, but listen to him as if he were their parents. Magnus gets Sammy to help lift Alec to Magnus' car in the back parking lot where the siblings watch their brother and his boyfriend speed off.  
  
        "Magnus?" Alec mumbles, his eyeing Magnus as he drives them home.  
  
        "Hi, darling." Magnus reaches one hand over to the passenger's side, caressing Alec's cheek. "We're almost home."  
  
        Alec mutters something incoherent and closes his eyes again.  
  
        "My little Nephilim." Magnus sighs, eyes heavy and hand aching as he pulls into his driveway. "Why would the world be so cruel to you?"


	14. A Tussle

        Alec remains dormant through most of the next day. Magnus checks on him every couple of hours, watching him toss and turn, but he remains asleep the whole time. At least until the final check just after three o'clock.  
  
        "Alexander." He breathes, kneeling by his bedside.  
  
        "Wha-- Why do I feel like shit?" Alec blinks slowly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light blearing in through the curtains.  
  
        Magnus smiles sadly. "You didn't have a good night, Alexander."  
  
        Alec looks down at their hands intertwined in each other. "Why's your hand wrapped up?"  
  
        "I had a bit of a tussle with another man. But don't you worry about me. How are you feeling?"  
  
        Alec frowns as Magnus lifts one of his hands to feel Alec's forehead. "I only remember getting a drink at the bar and this guy trying to flirt with me. I can't-- Why can't I remember anything else?"  
  
        "How about we talk over coffee?" Magnus suggests, retracting his hand.  
  
        Alec is shaky as he gets out of Magnus' bed, his legs almost giving out on him. "Why do I feel so weak?"  
  
        "Come, coffee first."  
  
        The teacher is distraught after Magnus works up the nerve to tell his boyfriend what happened the night before.  
  
        "Thank God Jace found me."  
  
        "They've been texting me all day, your siblings." Magnus informs, giving Alec's hands a squeeze.  
  
        "And that's what happened to your hand. You beat up the guy?"  
  
        Magnus nods. "It wasn't my best moment, but my anger boiled over."  
  
        "I didn't want you to ever have to do that for me." Alec stares down at his coffee, eyes sad.  
  
        "Your dear sister sent me a text with graphic details of what  _she_  would've done to him if I hadn't done anything." Magnus entails. "So, she would've done worse."  
  
        "I feel so dirty." Alec frowns.  
  
        "No. Don't say that."  
  
        "I know he didn't do anything, but he looked at me and thought of doing... Those things and I don't like how that feels." Alec grips his mug tightly.  
  
        "All that matters is you're fine now and it's not your fault."  
  
        And Alec knows this. Hell, he teaches his students this.  _Sexual assault is never the victim's fault,_  Alec would say.  
  
        "Thank you for bringing me back to yours."  
  
        Magnus can feel his boyfriend is still disheartened, so he offers, "How about we order some Chinese and cuddle on the couch? I made sure to clean my couch of the Chairman's unruly fur."  
  
        Alec finds him endearing and as charming as usual, but he needs time alone. "I just-- I don't want to hurt your feelings cause that sounds great, but-- But I haven't-- I need--"  
  
        "Let me stop you there." Magnus reaches across the counter, taking Alec's hand in his. "You never have to apologize for how you feel and you most definitely don't have to say sorry for wanting alone time."  
  
        And, despite his down mood, Alec grins. "You never cease to amaze me, Mags."  
  
        "I could say the same for you, my lovely Nephilim."  
  
        "Nephilim?" Alec raises an eyebrow.  
  
        Magnus nods. "They're basically angelic creatures."  
  
        "I know what they are, but I'm... Not that." Alec stands, crossing over to the sink.  
  
        He washes his coffee cup, drying it and putting it in the cupboard.  
  
        "You are, darling. But I can't force you to believe that."  
  
        Alec leaves him with a kiss at the door. Magnus watches him leave and waves when Alec looks back with an awkward frown.  
  
        Alec mutters to himself, "He's gonna be the death of me."  
  
****  
  
        The next morning, Alec wakes up to a rash on his leg and realizes Chairman had slept with him. He rushes to his bathroom, smearing the allergy cream all over the affected area. He walks around all day with the white stuff on his leg (Magnus would have a field day with innuendos) and refuses to acknowledge the cat when he comes in during lunch.  
  
        "You are a  _bad_  kitty. Not a good kitty." Alec scolds, waving his fork in the feline's face.  
  
        But the cat just stares at Alec with his cute little eyes and fluffy fur and Alec really isn't a match for that.  
  
        "Now you've made me feel bad."  
  
        Alec puts his bowl of salad down on his coffee table, watching the cat scramble up. Chairman sniffs the mix of veggies before diving in to eat it.  
  
        And, honestly, Alec's appalled that a cat's eating salad.  
  
        "Alexander, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you this soon."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. "I have a strong feeling you kicked Chairman Meow out of the house so he'd  _have_  to come here and you'd  _have_  to pick him up."  
  
        "I have no idea what you're talking about, darling."  
          
        Alec hears his doorbell go off, followed by a series of knocks. "You're at the door?"  
  
        "Come and see."  
  
        Alec hangs up, standing up with a huff and staring at the cat until he falls out of his line of sight.  
  
        "I've come to collect my Chairman." Magnus announces, stepping into Alec's home with a pink cat-carrier.  
  
        Alec stares at him with his eyebrows raised. "He slept with me, ate my lunch, and most likely shit somewhere I have yet to find."  
  
        "Well," Magnus bends over, giving Alec quite the view. "I'm sure Chairman didn't mean any harm. Right, Chairman? Papa can make it up to Alexander, right?"  
  
        Alec mourns the parting of the view of Magnus' plump behind and watches the cat clamber into his carrier. "I'm sure Papa can and he will."  
  
        Magnus grins. "Dinner at mine?"  
          
        Alec rubs his chin. "Hm, I was thinking we go out to that Mexican restaurant on 27th."  
  
        "Is that your expression of distaste for my cooking?"  
  
        "I have no idea what you're talking about,  _darling_."


	15. Raphael and His Pet

        Alec doesn't consider himself a friend. He isn't really friendly unless he has to be, he doesn't socialize unless it's necessary.  
  
        So, the point of this is, anyone Alec wants to address should feel lucky. Really lucky.  
  
        "Clary, I need to ask a favor. Well, for an opinion."  
  
        She looks taken aback, but stops her sketching to look up at him. "Yeah, sure."  
  
        The music continues pulsing in the next room, Magnus having decided to throw a party to celebrate his new silk shirt coming in the mail. Clary isn't a party person, just like Alec. So, here they are.  
  
        "Magnus' birthday is around the corner. Literally." Alec tells. "I'm throwing him a dinner at that karaoke bar down the street and you're invited, of course. I just need help choosing an outfit. I don't want to go to my siblings cause you know how they are and I just really want to impress Magnus with something different and--"  
  
        "Alec, Alec." Clary smiles reassuringly. "Yes, I'll help you pick out an outfit."  
  
        "Can we... Like, go shopping? Maybe tomorrow?" He paces back and forth, his nerves showing clearly.  
  
        Clary nods. "Yeah, after I finish work at the bakery. We can go to Kings Plaza."  
  
        Alec face contorts in concentration. "And, um, can you do my makeup?"  
  
        "Of course, Alec." She looks at him with complete affection. "Thanks for trusting me with this."  
  
        "Just..." Alec struggles to find the words, clearing his throat. "I want this to be a surprise and he wouldn't expect you and I to be together."  
  
        If it were anyone other than Alec that said that to her, Clary would be offended, but she instead she's flooded with love for the older man. She gazes up at him with a smile.  
  
        In the other room, Alec hears his name being called by a familiar, flamboyant voice. "Alexander, darling, are you hiding from us?"  
  
        Alec's lock on Clary shifts to his boyfriend, a smile immediately making its way onto his face. "No, babe."  
  
        "Well, Raphael and his pet just got here." Magnus slides a hand into Alec's, his warmth enveloping Alec completely. "I'd really like you to meet him."  
  
        Raphael: Magnus' friend since diapers. Magnus explicitly said they aren't  _best_  friends because they despise each other half the time, but Alec told him that that makes it even cuter.  
  
        Once again, Alec feels a bubbling jealousy in his stomach as he watches Magnus place a kiss on each of Raphael's cheeks, the paler man accepting it with a nod.  
  
        "Haven't heard from you in a while, Bane. Thought you died." Raphael lets his boyfriend's hand go, the nerdy boy drifting towards Isabelle, Catarina, Ragnor, and a reluctant Jace.  
  
        Magnus rolls his eyes, holding his hand out and beckoning Alec closer. "This is Alexander. He prefers Alec, but Alexander is much cuter, don't you think?"  
  
        Alec's nerves overcome his grumpy urges.  
  
        The other reacts the same as Alec would. "Your cute and my cute are different."  
  
        " _Obviously_." Magnus brushes a hair behind his ear, eyeing the nerdy boy sitting amongst the others.  
  
        Raphael basically hisses at his friend. "Watch it, Bane."  
  
        "I'm just teasing, Raphy."  
  
        "I've been telling you for twenty years  _not to call me that_."  
  
        Alec wants to drift away and leave them alone, but Magnus' hand is on his hip, keeping him in place. "Mags, I'm gonna--"  
  
        "And I always hear you, but I'll never listen, old friend." Magnus retorts with a wave of his hand, turning to Alec. "Yes, darling?"  
  
        "I was-- You guys look like... You need alone time?"  
  
        Magnus' grins, chuckling. "Raphael, he's offering us alone time."  
  
        "Great, we're getting bad again."  
  
        "Ragnor, what was the name of that therapist you sent us to?" Magnus calls to the living room.  
  
        "I'm thinking Dr. Malik? Honestly, it was so long ago--"  
  
        "It was three months ago." Raphael quips, stalking towards the living room.  
  
        The paler man settles down next to his boyfriend, whom Alec has yet to be introduced to, and Magnus follows, pushing Alec along.  
  
        "So, you're turning, what? Four hundred?" Catarina raises an eyebrow, the rest of the group snickering.  
  
        "Okay, we get it. I'm older than all of you." Magnus gripes, taking a seat in Alec's lap. "Everyone better be at my party."  
  
        "That your cool boyfriend is putting together." Alec adds, arms wrapping around Magnus' waist.  
  
        "Right, right. So, it's gonna be a hit or miss."  
  
        "I hate you." Alec grumps, the rest of the group laughing (except Raphael, he's rolling his eyes) at the two.


	16. Can't Be Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec looks just like the AU Alec, but with makeup :)

        Alec can't remember the last time he was so worked up and dressed up. Clary had shown up an hour ago, helped him with his attire, and started on his makeup as if they've been best friends for years.  
  
        He's so grateful, but articulating it is-- "Um, you're good. And this; No one could've done it this good."  
  
        "Your welcome, Alec." Clary smiles into the mirror as she does her own makeup. "Magnus is gonna love everything."  
  
        "I hope so. I just want to give him something to remember." Alec confesses.  
  
        "He'll remember this."  
  
        Alec waits patiently with his siblings, Clary, Raphael, and Simon for Magnus to arrive with Catarina and Ragnor. He keeps adjusting the collar of his blue polo and running a hand through is hair, only to have his sister and Clary scold him.  
  
        "At least he's not rubbing his makeup off." Jace assures, coming to Alec's rescue.  
  
        They hear Magnus and his two friends before they see them. Alec begins to pace, his friends all sat around, waiting.  
  
        "Happy birthday!" They all cheer, with the exception of Alec, whom can't be bothered because he's choking on his nerves.  
  
        Magnus' eyes twinkle with happiness as he looks around at all his friends, but nothing compares to the way he looks at Alec with his new attire and glittery makeup that matches Magnus'. "Alexander."  
  
        Alec is rushed, the older man wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. "You look amazing."  
  
        "I would say the same, but you always look amazing."  
  
        "Can we start with the karaoke or do I have to endure three hours of you two eye-fucking?"  
  
        Magnus rests a hand on the small of Alec's back, turning to face his friend. "Raphael, two words: Shut up."  
  
        "Ooo. Let's do ' _Shut Up and Dance_ ' by Walk The Moon first." Izzy grins.  
  
        Izzy and Clary make it a duet, the two dancing around and singing into the microphones.  
  
        "This is quite the entertainment." Ragnor comments, eyeing the two younger girls. "I'd love to see Blondie give it a go, though."  
  
        Alec chokes on his food at the British man's implication.  
  
        Magnus only chuckles. "Good luck with that, my dear little cabbage."  
  
        Alec finds himself being fed chocolate that Magnus was given by Catarina. "Mm, this one's good."  
  
        "Caramel and raspberry." Magnus reads for him, putting one into his own mouth.  
  
        "Shut up and dance with me!" The two girls end with a laugh, arms wrapped around one another.  
  
        "Now's my chance." Magnus says dramatically, standing. "I refuse to be the only one embarrassing myself, so I'm enlisting dear old Raphael to be my partner."  
  
        "Oh, no." Raphael grumps, breaking his intense gaze he had on Simon, whom was getting touchy with Jace.  
  
        Magnus pouts. "It's my birthday."  
  
        All of their friends 'boo' the paler man until he gives in, standing and taking the second mic from Magnus.  
  
        "You're horrible and dress like trash."  
  
        "I love it when you talk dirty to me." Magnus grins. "Now, here's our rendition of Cher's ' _If I Could Turn Back Time_ '."  
  
        After they finish embarrassing themselves, which most friends got on film, Isabelle lines up shots for everyone.  
  
        "To Magnus!" Isabelle proposes.  
  
        Everyone chimes in, clinking their glasses together and throwing their heads back to down the alcohol.  
  
        "I hate vodka." Alec winces, the liqueur burning in his throat.  
  
        Magnus runs a ring-clad hand up Alec's bare arm, tsking. "Here, let's have another round, but the Magnus way."  
  
        Magnus places two strawberries in two shot glasses, crushing them. He then pours vodka up to the brim. "I had to improvise, but this should suffice."  
  
        "Okay, Mags." Alec chuckles, feeling the first shot in his stomach.  
  
        They clink their glasses, staring into each others eyes as they lean back and pour the shots down their throats.  
  
        "That was better than taking it straight." Alec comments, placing the empty glass down.  
  
        "Well, I would hope so." Magnus purrs, rubbing Alec's bicep.  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes, pushing Magnus' face away from his.  
  
        "Oh!" Alec exclaims, voice coming out a bit slurry. "I forgot about your cake!"  
  
        "My what?" Magnus snaps his gaze from Alec's arms.  
  
        Alec turns to Catarina. "Where's the cake?"  
  
        "Oh," Catarina's eyes widen. "We forgot the cake."  
  
        Alec groans, throwing his head back and raising his hands to his face. Perhaps he could smother himself.  
  
        "I don't see why having a cake matters." Magnus raises an eyebrow.  
  
        "It was a  _special_  cake." Alec tells from around his hands. "It had your face on it and ice cream inside and even Chairman was on it."  
  
        "I think it's still in Magnus' fridge." Catarina claims with a sigh.  
  
        " _That's_  why you wouldn't let me into my own kitchen." Magnus comments to himself.  
  
        Everyone else isn't as fazed by this newfound conclusion. As a matter of fact, neither is Magnus.  
  
        "Well, I guess we'll be moving this little get together over to my house after our time is up." Magnus concludes, as if it's obvious, and turns to Alec. "Darling."  
  
        Alec squints his eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
        "I don't want anything."  
  
        "You used that voice, though. You're I'm-gonna-manipulate-you voice." Alec replies, letting the smaller man wrap his arms around Alec's neck.  
  
        "I like to think of it as seducing rather than manipulating."  
  
        Alec sighs, hands coming up to rest of Magnus' hips. "What do you need?"  
  
        "I left my favorite scarf in my car."  
  
        This results in Alec walking out to Magnus' car, in the dark, and all alone. With one press, the car doors unlock, letting Alec open the backseat door to retrieve the stupid scarf.  
  
        "All for a stupid scarf." Alec mutters, wrapping it around his neck. "Stupid Magnus."  
  
        When he returns, Jace is making weird poses as he sings, with the others judging harshly.  
  
        "Thank you, darling." Magnus says, eyes on Alec's brother.  
  
        Clary and Izzy are in the corner with Simon, looking as if they're trying to help him make a life decision. Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael seem to be judging the hell out of Jace, who's singing an out-of-tune rendition of ' _Sorry_ ' by Justin Bieber.  
  
        "You know, it didn't look too-- Alec."  
  
        Alec freezes, looking down at his boyfriend. He itches lightly at his neck, glaring at his boyfriend when Magnus slaps his hand away. "What? What did I do?"  
  
        "Chairman must've slept on it."  
  
        With his mind blurry, Alec can only stare at Magnus likes he's crazy as he coughs out, "I really... Don't know what you're... Talking about."  
  
        And then he's wheezing. Alec balances against the wooden table with a variety of food, trying to catch his breath.  
  
        "Alexander." Magnus pulls his face to look at his cat-eyes. "Darling, hey."  
  
        "I don't--" Alec has a fit, reaching over and downing somebody's plastic cup of water. "I can't breathe."  
  
        Magnus turns, gaining the attention of Isabelle and Clary. "I'm gonna take Alec to the hospital."  
  
        "Again?" A tipsy Izzy saunters over. "Oh, God, he's gonna die!"  
  
        Alec can't even glare at her and her dramatics because he's too focused on breathing. And he thinks it's too late when his eyes begin to droop and his limbs become too heavy to hold up, his focus fading to black.


	17. You Are Tired, You Are Hurt

        "Mother, he's Alec's--"  
  
        "I don't care what he is. He's not allowed near my son's hospital room."  
  
        Alec hears his sister huff as he slowly blinks his eyes open. "Magnus. Where's Magnus?"  
  
        His mother rushes to his side, taking his hand in her clod hands. "Oh, Alexander. I was so worried."  
  
        "It's just allergies." Alec replies groggily.  
  
        "They had to resuscitate you." Maryse counters coolly.  
  
        "But I'm still alive." If Alec weren't so tired, he would roll his eyes.  
  
        "Right when I was starting to get used to Magnus." Jace gripes, arms crossed.  
  
        Izzy leans forward, murmuring, "Magnus is in the waiting room if you want to take a walk."  
  
        "He's not going anywhere." Maryse snipes.  
  
        Alec shifts, sitting up. "Mother, I'm a grown adult. You can't tell me what to do."  
  
        Maryse straightens her stance. "I may not be able to, but your doctor can."  
  
        She presses the call button, Alec's usual physician appearing minutes later. "Ah, Mr. Lightwood. I'm glad you're awake."  
  
        Alec only hums.  
  
        "So, it appears the rash ointment has been working, but you can't exactly use it on your airways. I want to prescribe an allergy pill that you will have to take once a day on a daily basis."  
  
        "And what will these pills do?"  
  
        He doesn't look up from his clipboard and he files something down. "You'll be able to handle cats all you want after a week of taking the pills."  
  
        "Great." Alec cracks a smile. "That's... That's really amazing."  
  
        "Yes, it is. It will also limit the amount of times you come in." He adds with a small smile, handing Alec a paper. "You just need to hand this over to your local pharmacist to get your prescription."  
  
        Maryse, clearly annoyed, turns to the older man. "Is my son allowed to be discharged?"  
  
        "Yes, yes."  
  
        "Great." Alec swings his legs over the bed, swaying as he becomes dizzy.  
  
        "Be careful, Mr. Lightwood. We had to dose you with some sedutives."  
  
        Alec nods, acknowledging the man. "Thank you, doctor."  
  
        He then turns to his sister. "Can you go get Magnus?"  
  
        "Alexa--"  
  
        "Enough." Alec growls, holding a hand up. "You don't have a say. Now, either you leave or you stay."  
  
        Maryse huffs. "You and I are going to have a long discussion over lunch soon."  
  
        And she stalks off, her heels clicking against the cold tiles of the hospital.  
  
        "I'm so proud of you." Izzy grins. "You haven't spoken to her like that in like, forever."  
  
        Alec smiles, it's loopy and natural and feels good. "Thanks."  
  
        Jace is still standing in the dimly lit corner of the room. "Mom's never gonna let that go."  
  
        "I don't care." Alec takes his pants from Izzy.  
  
        "I'll go get Magnus." Jace offers, expression softening.  
  
        "It's fine. I'll go." Alec says, slipping on the blue polo shirt. "How bad is my makeup?"  
  
        "Here," Isabelle pulls wipes from her purse. "Makeup remover."  
  
        Alec nods, taking one from the package.  
  
        He fails miserably at removing the goops of glitter, resulting in Izzy wiping his face clean for him. Jace watches on, his straight side showing as he frowns at the two.  
  
        "Your face is gonna get stuck like that." Izzy chimes, throwing the dirty wipe away. "Okay, you're good, big brother."  
  
        Alec stands, slipping on his dress shoes. He sways, but catches his balance. "You guys can go home. I'm just gonna find Magnus and we'll go to his."  
  
        "We'll go with you. Jace needs to apologize." Izzy insists, taking her older brother's hand.  
  
        The blond in the corner stalks over. "I'm not apologizing."  
  
        "I'm too tired to deal with you guys." Alec sighs, shaking Isabelle off.  
  
        He begins his walk to the waiting room, his younger siblings following behind him whilst exchanging glares. Alec feels immensely dirty in his party clothes and is sure his frown is prominent. That is, until he spots his boyfriend in waiting room.  
  
        Magnus looks exhausted, his eyes drooping and red. His outfit is messy and makeup smeared dreadfully. Alec feels so guilty, but that doesn't stop him from opening his arms for the man.  
  
        "Alec. You were dead. You were--" Alec shushes his boyfriend with soft strokes across his cheeks with his thumbs. "Can we  _please_  go home?"  
  
        Alec nods. "Are you okay to drive?"  
  
        "I'm as sober and somber as I'll ever be." Magnus affirms.  
  
        "Then you two are alright?" Izzy cuts in.  
  
        Magnus nods at the young girl. He avoids making any eye contact with the blond man standing stiffly with crossed arms. "We're okay, my dear."  
  
        "Drive safe." She kisses both of their cheeks. "And happy birthday, Magnus."  
  
        "My birthday ended two hours ago." Magnus informs, tapping his Rolex.  
  
        "Night." She smiles, dragging their adopted brother towards the parking lot exit.  
  
        Alec waits until their in the car to begin his apology. "Mags, I'm so sorry for ruining your birthday. I should've been more careful."  
  
        "Alec." Magnus soothes. "It's okay. You and I had no foreknowing that Chairman had rubbed himself on my scarf."  
  
        "I... I don't like it. When you call me Alec, I mean." Alec replies softly.  
  
        Magnus starts the car, the vehicle roaring to life. "I'm too tired to laugh, but you make complaining sound adorable."  
  
        "Can we go back to mine?" Alec inquires.  
  
        Magnus nods silently, whisking them towards their neighborhood.  
  
        "I have your present at home." Alec murmurs, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the headrest.  
  
        "We'll open it later." Magnus assures warily, eyes steady on the road. "All that matters is we get some sleep."  
  
        "I... I love you, you know." Alec comments, sleep dripping into his voice. "And it's not the drugs talking."  
  
        Magnus can't help but let his mouth quirk up. "I love you as well, darling."  
  
        "Good." Alec yawns. "Or that would've been embarrassing."  
  
        "You silly Nephilim."  
  
        Magnus hears Alec grumble quietly about 'not being part-Angel' and smiles, focusing his efforts on the road as not to fall asleep at the wheel.  
  
        Magnus and Alec end up cuddled under Alec's gray sheets, half-naked and half-dead as they whisper their adieus and close their eyes to dream (undoubtedly about each other).


	18. Recovery Begins With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on the last chapter brought up valid issues with my writing and it inevitably left me discouraged, so I'm gonna take a bit of a break from this story after this chapter. Don't know how long it'll be, but I just wanna be sure of my writing before I post things again. I take constructive criticism seriously and I want to learn from it.

        It's two in the afternoon by the time the teacher wakes, which he understands. They got to his house by three in the morning, both men tumbling through the house with their shoulders sagging. Alec understands that Magnus might've just had the worst birthday of his life, and it's all Alec's fault.  
  
        "But it's not." Izzy argues over the phone. "You didn't  _plan_  to go to the hospital."  
  
        Alec grumbles incoherently around his tooth brush, spitting into the sink. "That doesn't change that he had the worst birthday ever."  
  
        "No. He had the most  _interesting_  birthday ever. Not worst."  
  
        "I'm hanging up now." Alec presses the red circle, ending the call with his little sister.  
  
        Magnus creeps up behind his lover with tentative steps, trying his best to avoid certain creaks in the wooden floorboards. His brain aches from the overwhelming amount of shifts in his mood from the night before. He remembers Alec passing out, Jace screaming, and Izzy crying for help. And it's his fault, he knows it's his fault. So, maybe he deserved for his birthday to end the way it had.  
  
        "You didn't ruin my birthday."  
  
        Alec flinches, surprised by the other man. He washes out his mouth before speaking. "I was legally dead for almost ten seconds. That's the worst that could happen on a birthday."  
  
       _It is_ , Magnus agrees silently.  
  
        "It makes for a good story." Magnus offers, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and resting his head against Alec's bare back. "The past is in the past. Let it go."  
  
        Alec lets out a dry laugh. "Okay,  _honey_."  
  
        Magnus scrunches his face. "Nope, bad nickname."  
  
        "So, I..." Alec frowns. "I didn't get to give you your present."  
  
        Magnus hums, releasing his grip on Alec. "How about I make us coffee while you get that together?"  
  
        "Yeah, that's-- Yeah." Alec waits until Magnus is out of sight to whack himself on the forehead with his damp hand. "Stupid."  
  
        And his stutter isn't his fault, Alec knows this. But it's unwavering and relentless, embarrassing him to no end.  
  
        "Deep breaths." Alec opens his bedside table, pulling the delicately wrapped box from the drawer.  
  
        Then he cringes, remembering an awkward conversation Alec had had with his sister two days before about... Sex.  
  
        "What if... I'm not good?"  
  
        Izzy looked at him with sympathy. "Well, of course you're not gonna be a sex-god on your first try, but you'll be using my tips to help you so you might be close."  
  
        And Alec glared. "Your tips don't help me at all."  
  
        "Then watch porn! Why would you come to me if you're not gonna listen?" Izzy argued, throwing her hands up in defeat.  
  
        "Fine. So it's..." Alec feels himself turn red. "Teeth is bad and you need to take it down as much as you can?"  
  
        Then Izzy's grin lit up. "Yes, right. And you're gonna gag, most likely, but you'll get used to it. Well, unless you want to practice on a banana or something."  
  
        "What do I do with my hands?" Alec asked, waving them around.  
  
        "You rub the parts you can't fit in your mouth." Izzy replied simply, shrugging.  
  
        Present Alec couldn't believe he went to his sister for help, but porn wouldn't have helped him at all.  
  
        And as he strips down, stark naked, he thinks of how happy Magnus will be when he sees what Alec has in store. He feels endeared when he sees his reflection, pulling the crimson spandex shorts up his thighs.  
  
        He had shaved the previous day, being as he meant to give Magnus his present when they got home from his party. Alec feels immensely satisfied with his appearance as his smooth legs carry him towards the kitchen with the wrapped present in his hand.  
  
        "I added whipped cream on top for--" Magnus' words seem to die in his throat when he sees Alec standing there in nothing but the red shorts. " _Alexander_."  
  
        "Happy birthday." Alec murmurs, hiding his lower body behind the island counter and sliding the small box across.  
  
        "Well,  _something_  about me is happy." Magnus purrs and Alec briefly wonders if Magnus is actually part cat.  
  
        "Open your present." Alec voice is strained as he's trying to will himself not to stutter.  
  
        Magnus hums, making quick work of opening the box. His eyes widen at the contents. "It's a... Ring."  
  
        Magnus looks back up at Alec with concern.  
  
        "I'm not-- Oh, God, I should've explained." Alec waves his hands around frantically. "I saw it when I was in Saratoga Springs and I... I couldn't not buy it for you. I'm not proposing, I'm just giving you a ring to add to your collection. It's nothing special. It was never meant to be special."  
  
        Hurt flicks across Magnus' face and Alec groans. "Not like that. I meant that it was a prelude. This part--" Alec gestures to his own body. "This part was supposed to be the special part."  
  
        The hurt fades to a blank expression. Magnus' gaze is fixed on the ring still left in the box, his hands slowly wrapping around his coffee mug.  
  
        "Magnus." Alec hurries around the counter, guiding Magnus' chin so their eyes meet. "I'm sorry. I'm so bad with words."  
  
        "You really are." Magnus murmurs lowly, hands gripping Alec's biceps for support.  
  
        "I'm sorry."  
  
        Magnus lets a small smile crawl onto his face. "It's okay. You know just how to kill the mood, though, I'll give you that."  
  
        "I'm basically naked, right now. And all for you. So don't kill my confidence." Alec gripes, savoring the laugh he receives from the other man.  
  
        "I'm basically naked, too, darling. And I'm fabulously rocking my pink boxers."  
  
        Their knees bump against each other after Magnus gestures to himself with his usual flare, but then Magnus is raising an eyebrow up at Alec. "You shaved your legs?"  
  
        Alec nods, keeping his expression blank as Magnus backs away to examine his body.  
  
        "Is there anything... Else? Anything I should be aware of that you've taken care of?"  
  
        Alec shrugs, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
        "I think..." Magnus smirks, amused. "We should take this to the bedroom, shouldn't we?"  
  
        Alec nods once, tightening his hands behind his back.  
  
        "Words, Alexander. Use your words." Magnus runs a finger up Alec's arm, the teacher shuddering under his touch.  
  
        "Okay."  
  
        Alec hesitantly unlocks his hands from behind his back, allowing Magnus to take his hand and give a light pull towards the bedroom.  
  
        "This is supposed to be about you." Alec lets out after Magnus has settled into a straddling a position against Alec.  
  
        "I'm admiring your perfectly sculpted body." Magnus hums, tracing the tattoos scattered across Alec's skin. "And, if this is supposed to be all about me, I'm allowed to do whatever I want."  
  
        "I don't think that's how--" Alec chokes, the words catching in his throat. "Stop... That."  
  
        "Stop what?" Magnus replies innocently, readjusting his sitting position in Alec's lap.  
  
        "You're doing that on purpose." Alec replies airily.  
  
        Magnus makes noticeably larger ministrations. "My purpose in life is to hear your moans echoing throughout the room like the time your lovely sister came barging in."  
  
        "Don't... Mention my sister when we're like this." Alec cringes.  
  
        "I'm hard and hungry, so I need you to give me something." Magnus' hips continue the movements, their aching members grinding against one another.  
  
        Alec leans up, capturing Magnus' lips. And it's dirty and sloppy, but Alec can't be bothered to care about that.  
  
        "What've you got for me?" Magnus purrs, his eyes staring into Alec's with the most hunger Alec's ever seen from the club owner.  
  
        They spend hours together, rolling around with their hands on each other. When Alec finally gets his lover to lay back and allow himself to be ravished, Alec's nerves dissipate as if they never existed in the first place because being with Magnus isn't like he thought it would be. It's safe and warm and he doesn't have to worry about anything.


	19. Deep Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty because I just want this story to end. I'm not proud of it anymore. I'm sorry if the rest of it is shit.

        "Deep throat-- I mean deep breaths. Oh, God."  
  
        But the damage is done and his friends are laughing, but none laughing harder than Magnus.  
  
        He begins to wonder who's idea it was to carpool to the high school because he wants to punch whoever it was.  
  
        "Shut up, Mags." Alec pinches his arm, the car swerving slightly. "Hey! Don't kill us!"  
  
        "Then stop pinching me!" Magnus retorts with a laugh.  
  
        In the backseat, Clary, Jace, and Izzy are still staring at the back of Alec's head with complete amusement.  
  
        "Let's just get through this graduation so I can have a drink. Or five." Alec gripes, adjusting the tie of his suit.  
  
        "You look gorgeous in blue, big brother."  
  
        Alec shrugs at his sister's insistence.  
  
        "You should see him from behind." Magnus hums, eyes on the road as he changes lanes.  
  
        The other three begin their laughter again.  
  
        "I can't wait to be out of this car."  
  
****  
  
        Alec wishes he was still in the car. He's sat in the very front row, facing the crowd along with the other senior advisors. As the seniors settle down and the commencement ceremony begins, Alec wishes he weren't so on-display for everyone to see.  
  
        "I have tissues if you need them when your brother goes up." Mrs. Franklin whispers.  
  
        "I don't think I'll need them, but thanks." He replies to the older woman.  
  
        He admires the way her gray hair is braided with Daisies and she smiles back at him. "The last of the Lightwood clan. I'm so proud of you four."  
  
        "Despite my siblings being my siblings?" Alec chuckles.  
  
        "Oh, Alexander, they may have not been good to the other teachers, but they were good to me." She tuts, reaching her tissue-holding hand up to dab at her wet eyes.  
  
        Alec reaches around and gives her a side hug. "You're too sweet, Mrs. Franklin."  
  
        "Ladies and gentlemen," The crowd silences as Headmaster Hodge speaks. "It is my pleasure to begin the commencement ceremony with sincere congratulations to all of our seniors."  
  
        The crowd erupts in cheers and claps while the seniors sit still, eyes teary and smiles wide.  
  
        At the end of the ceremony, each senior has the chance to say something to the crowd; to their families and friends.  
  
        "We never see eye to eye, but I want to thank my parents for everything. And my sister for being irritating, and my brother Jace for teaching me how to get the ladies," The crowd laughs and Alec sees his adopted brother in the crowd, smiling proudly. "But I want to thank my big brother, Alec, for being here with me throughout high school. I don't like you, but I love you, bro."  
  
        Alec feels himself become too emotionally inept to function properly, tears building up and overflowing. "Can I-- I need a tissue, Mrs. Franklin."  
  
        "Oh, yes, dear. Here, take three."  
  
        And Alec can't even bother to be embarrassed as his tears flow freely with a smile on his face.

  
* * * *

  
        Family dinner is a graduation tradition. They did it ever time the Lightwood children graduated, but none of the kids ever brought partners to them. Until now, that is.  
  
        "I'm concerned that your mother will tear me apart." Magnus says apprehensively.  
  
        Alec shrugs. "My siblings would kill her. Besides, we had our long talk and I think she'll warm up to you. Even if she doesn't, she doesn't like Clary any more than she likes you."  
  
        "But my little biscuit is the sweetest child ever." Magnus argues on her behalf.  
  
        Alec shushes him and opens the door to his parent's home, entering with a call out to his family. "Mother? Father?"  
  
        "In here, Alexander!" His mother calls back.  
  
        The room is filled with voices speaking back and forth when Magnus and Alec enter the dining room, hand-in-hand.  
  
        "Are we late?" Alec asks, pulling a chair out for Magnus.  
  
        "No, no." His father insists, reassuring Alec. "You're just the last to arrive."  
  
        Alec nods, taking his seat across from Magnus.  
  
        "Maxwell, I have your present in my car." Magnus tells the teen. "After dinner we'll go check it out, okay?"  
  
        The man of honor grins. "I can't wait."  
  
        "What did you get him?" Alec murmurs, genuine concern spawning in his mind.  
  
        "It's a surprise."  
  
        The food is set and ready to be eaten, but not before Maryse decides to make a toast. "To our youngest son, Max. May he find success in whatever he may do."  
  
        The whole family rumbles with hums and congratulations, glasses clinking loudly. Max is sat at the head of the table, his parents on either side of him. Isabelle is next to their father, Jace and Clary next to their mother. Alec and Magnus are at the end, sitting across from one another.  
  
        "Dig in." Maryse insists.  
  
        The kids don't need to be asked twice as they pass the bowls of salad and mash potatoes around, all piling their plates.  
  
        "Your mother certainly knows how to cook." Magnus compliments quietly, having only intended for Alec to hear.  
  
        But Maryse seems to hear. "Thank you, Magnus."  
  
        Isabelle and Alec share a look while Magnus smiles back at their mother.  
  
        "Stop looking at each other as if I'm going to kill him on the spot." Maryse scolds, surprising the children even further.  
  
        Jace and Clary are grinning at a surprised Magnus, the redhead giving him a thumbs up.  
  
        "I don't see a problem as long as your... pet keeps himself in line and away from my son." And Magnus feels as if that's the best he's gonna get from Maryse, so he takes it.  
  
        "Well, now that we've figured out that the pill doesn't work as planned, Chairman has his own little room in my house. Alexander will most definitely never visit." Magnus assures with a smile.  
  
        Alec stares across at the beauty with loving eyes.  
  
        "Alexander, eat your food, not Magnus."  
  
        " _Mother_."


	20. Ever After

        "My mother and father are gonna kill you."  
  
        "A friend of mine wanted to get rid of it, I decided to take it off his hands."  
  
        Max is still jumping around with Jace, the blond possibly more excited than the graduate who's continuously shaking the set of keys around.  
  
        "But a  _motorcycle_ , Magnus?"  
  
        "Hey, don't let him pressure you into taking it back." Jace argues, pointing an accusing finger at his older brother.  
  
        "Do you think Mom would be mad if we went to Magnus' so I can have a test run?"  
  
        "She's definitely gonna be mad." Alec confirms.  
  
        Maryse is then led to believe that the group is taking Max out for ice cream and arcade fun. Alec is in awe at how easily his mother was persuaded by the club owner.  
  
        "Okay, now be careful with the throttle."  
  
        Magnus is watching with a grin on his face. "Your parents are definitely gonna kill me."  
  
        "Told you." Alec grumps, arms crossed.  
  
        "I'm actually more concerned with the fact that we've let your sister and my little biscuit loose in my house." Magnus sighs, staring down at his newly done nails.  
  
        "I think they're finishing off the last of your birthday cake."  
  
        He shrugs. "Well, it needed to be eaten or thrown away."  
  
        "Yeah." Alec nods. "We've been eating it for dessert every night."  
  
        "Alec, look!" Max calls with delight, the bike roaring and sending Max forward. Slowly, but enough for the teen to show it off. "Magnus, this is great!"  
  
        From the curb, Magnus and Alec share a look. Jace is as delighted as the newly graduated teen, but both men can see it's time to retire for the night.  
  
        "Okay, let's get you back to Mother before I get yelled at." Alec calls, cupping his mouth so the boy can hear over the rumble of the motorcycle.  
  
        Max frowns, but he pulls into Magnus' drive way, Jace having to come over to shut it off. "Man, I can't wait to show Mom and Dad."  
  
        Magnus shakes his head, approaching the boy. "How about we keep this between us? At least until you've got your new license to drive it."  
  
        "Fine." He huffs, dismounting the bike.  
  
        Alec and Jace stare in awe as the youngest sibling wraps his lanky arms around Magnus, the club owner reciprocating the gesture hesitantly.  
  
        "Alexander." Magnus coos when the younger Lightwood refuses to let go. "I think I'm your brother's new sugar daddy."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes, sharing a look of amusement with Jace. They both nod, rushing the two and prying Max away. Alec holds his legs while Jace takes his arms.  
  
        "Hey! Where are you--" Magnus opens the back door of his car, watching the two throw their little brother in.  
  
        His head hits the other window with a loud whack, eliciting a groan from Max. "Goddamnit, guys."  
  
        "You better take your siblings back to your parent's house. And take Clary with you, Jace, before she eats me out of house and home." Magnus orders, his I'm-older-than-you-and-therefore-get-to-order-you-around voice flaring up.  
          
        It's a voice Alec also knows as the I'm-done-for-the-day voice.  
  
        "Yeah, okay." Jace nods at Magnus before disappearing up the driveway to the front door.  
  
        "I'm surprised he didn't argue." Magnus smiles, clapping his hands together.  
  
        "You really don't have to wait up for me." Alec says, hand falling to rest on the small of Magnus' back.  
  
        "But I will anyway." Magnus turns his head, pressing himself against Alec's side.  
  
        Max makes a gagging sound, his feet dangling out of the car. "Can you keep the heart eyes to a minimum? At least until I'm gone?"  
  
        "Sorry," Alec replies sarcastically. "Are you an adult or a five-year-old?"  
  
        Max raises his middle fingers in response.  
  
        Alec glares, making a show of pulling Magnus' mouth to his own by tugging on the lapels of his suit.  
  
        The teacher pulls back upon hearing the hoots and cheers from his siblings, but Magnus chases his lips for more. Alec feels a light shining on them as their lips smack wetly against one another and he ends it.  
  
        "Feel free to keep going." Izzy insists, her phone held high and point right at them. "We're just Snapchatting."  
  
        Alec glares, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' forehead and taking the car keys from his side pocket. "Don't wait up for me."  
  
        "Oh, I'm definitely waiting up. We can have an encore of our previous performance."  
  
        "EW!" Max screams, covering his ears. "You guys are so GROSS!"  
  
        Magnus blows the younger boy a kiss. "Bye, Maxwell."  
  


* * * *

  
        Magnus' patience fades into desire for slumber within an hour of waiting for his boyfriend to come back to him. He cuddles the couch pillows and tucks his face into them, finally giving in to sleep.  
  
        Half an hour into his slumber, Alec comes bounding into the house.  
  
        "Mag--" Alec stops, taking in the sight of his boyfriend.  
  
        He gives the elder some credit for  _trying_  to stay up and wait, but obviously his efforts didn't work.  
  
        "Mags." He runs his fingers through his lover's hair. "Mags, let's go to bed, babe."  
  
        The older man releases a low whine, cuddling closer to his pillow.  
  
        "Don't make me pick you up." Alec complains warningly.  
  
        "Alexander." His lover drawls, rolling over and peering up at the teacher.  
  
        Alec stares down, arms crossed.  
  
        "Fine." Magnus moans groggily.  
  
        Magnus is quick to fall asleep once Alec gets him to his bed. Or at least that's what he thinks.  
  
        "You should stay. Forever."  
  
        Alec chuckles, adjusting his pillows. "Right, okay."  
  
        "Move in with me." Magnus mumbles, pressing himself against Alec's warm body and mouthing against his expressed shoulder.  
  
        Alec tenses, unrelenting under Magnus' calming movements. But then he realizes there's nothing to lose and-- "Okay."  
  
        "Great." Magnus murmurs before he pulls the duvet over them and promptly cuddles into Alec's chest.  
  
        And, wow. Alec's in  _deep_.


	21. The Finale

        Alec's allergies become a reoccurring problem once Magnus and Alec move in together.  
  
        "You are absolutely edi--" Magnus is cut off by a sneeze from Alec. "Ew."  
  
        Alec chuckles, covering his mouth. "Sorry. I think Chairman's laying on the air vent again."  
  
        "Where's your EpiPen?"  
  
        "I'll get it." Alec assures, pulling himself up from the couch.  
  
        Coughing violently, Alec digs through their medicine drawer in search of the medicine.  
  
        "Hey, hey." Magnus rests a hand on the small of Alec's back. "Here, I found it on the kitchen counter."  
  
        "T-Thanks." Alec grabs it, injecting it into his thigh.  
  
        Moments later, "Better?"  
  
        Alec nods. "Yeah, better."  
  
        Magnus then leaves their bedroom, presumably going into Chairman's room.  
  
        "I told him he was making his daddy sick, but I don't think he was very concerned." Magnus tells once he's come back.  
  
        Alec sighs, slowly peeling his shirt off. "You raised him horribly, then."  
  
        Magnus glares, flopping down onto their bed, face first.  
  
        "At least our double date was a success." Alec unbuttons his pants, dropping them and pulling on his plaid pajama pants. "Simon's definitely more quiet when he's with Raph."  
  
        "Well," Magnus breathes after rolling onto his back. "Raphael's got him on a leash."  
  
        "Like, BDSM? Or does Simon just listen to Raph?" Alec questions curiously, slipping under their duvet.  
  
        Magnus rolls his eyes. "Probably a bit of both, knowing those nymphomaniacs."  
  
        "That's..." Alec's eyebrows pull together. "Gross to think about."  
  
        "Very much so." Magnus agrees, scooting closer to his boyfriend.  
  
        "You need to change." Alec tells when Magnus latches onto him.  
  
        "What?"  
  
        Alec chuckles. "I meant your clothes."  
  
        "Oh, okay. I was concerned for a moment." Magnus rolls off the bed.  
  
        "Mags, I didn't even make you change and get rid of Chairman when we moved in together. What makes you think I'd make you change anything else?"  
  
        "I know you wouldn't."  
  
        "Good. Because I love you."  
  
        "I love you, too..."  
  
        "What're you doing?"  
  
        "I'm bringing back my stripper days."  
  
        " _Magnus_."  
  
        And they catch each other by the mouth, their bed becoming the canvas and their bodies the brushes.  
  
        "The things you do to--" "Ah-choo!"  
  
        "Alexander,  _ew_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Thanks to everyone who read this! I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> As for this ending, I re-wrote the last chapter and brought in a simple, but (hopefully) effective ending.
> 
> On to the next one! <3


End file.
